Unsaid
by Minizaya
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNCERTAIN. Highschool!Shizaya. When everything was fine, Shizuo finds out that not everything is a bed of roses.
1. Chapter 1

_And... Here it is. The sequel for the sequel. Enjoy! _

* * *

Shizuo learnt a few things that day. For example, how Izaya seemed to melt every time he had his lower lip nibbled during a kiss. It all felt so good Shizuo had a hard time convincing himself that it was real. But there he was, hugging Izaya's body. They were sitting on the floor, Shizuo against the wall and Izaya against his body. The blond was slowly caressing his waist and belly over his clothes, laying gentle kisses over Izaya's hair. It felt perfect.

Another thing Shizuo learned was what Izaya's father looked like. They scattered when they heard footsteps coming closer and tried to look unsuspicious. Izaya's father was similar to him, but he had more manly traces. His face wasn't so round, his eyes weren't as big as his and he was taller. His personality was another story, though. He looked upright, angry and stressed, just the opposite from Izaya's carefree lifestyle.

"Izaya? Who is that?" That time when Shizuo and the other boys came over to study, his father wasn't there. Shizuo was tense about meeting Izaya's father, but to think he was thinking how nice would be to grab his son's ass a few minutes ago was kind of embarrassing. So he tried to be as gentlemanly as he could, standing up and quickly bowing to the brunet's father.

"My name is Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara-san." Izaya's father stared at him for a few seconds and Izaya muttered.

"He's a friend from school, Father."

"And why isn't him at school, then?" He raised an eyebrow and Shizuo decided immediately that he didn't like Izaya's father. But before he could open his mouth to ask why it mattered to him, Izaya said.

"He said the teacher was sick." Shizuo was glad Izaya prevented him from being aggressive. But damn, the look his father was giving him now… Like he was a bad influence, was annoying too. He definitely didn't like Izaya's father.

"I see. Let's go. Get your things." Izaya quickly put his bag over his shoulders and got the box in his arms, which Shizuo got closer to him and whispered when his dad turned to leave.

"Let me carry that for you." Shizuo couldn't help but being a bit overprotective towards Izaya. After everything he went through to have him, he felt that he had to protect him. Later Izaya would laugh at that; everyone knows Izaya is just as dangerous as Shizuo. Izaya shook his head, muttering back.

"It's just some clothes, it's not heavy. Don't worry." Then they heard Izaya's dad clearing his throat and stop glancing at each other, and Izaya quickened his pace, getting out of the apartment. Shizuo followed him right behind. Downstairs they loaded the trunk of the car while Shizuo watched. He was feeling useless and it bothered him to no end. The air was tense and he could feel the way Izaya's father looked at him. He was a bit too rough with Izaya too, but there was nothing he could do. When they finished it, his dad got in the car and the brunet walked to Shizuo, murmuring.

"Hey… I'll see you tomorrow then." For a moment, Shizuo smiled forgetting all about his father and focusing on him. It was amazing to think that Izaya looked embarrassed or unsure of what to say, though he didn't know what to do too.

"Ok. Good luck with everything. And take care, alright?" Izaya smirked in response and winked at him.

"Yeah, I'll try. See ya!" Then he walked and entered in his father's care, who didn't waste another single glance at Shizuo and they drove away.

Walking home, Shizuo grinned all the way home feeling like a girl; but he couldn't care less. He spent all day long deciding if he should or shouldn't send a message to Izaya. He opted for not sending; he didn't want to sound clingy or desperate. He laid on his bed, smiling to himself, re-watching today's situation on his head.

On the next day, the first thing his mother said in the breakfast table was how overjoyed Shizuo looked. He couldn't help but grinning at this and he saw Kasuka smiling with the corner of his eyes.

It was true. He had never felt so happy before.

* * *

Shizuo had totally forgotten about Kadota and Shinra. So when he walked into class the next morning, he was surprised to see both of them grinning like idiots to him. His cheeks flushed immediately.

"So how was yesterday, Shizuo-kun?" Shizuo walked past them and sat on his seat trying to ignore his heated face. He only growled in response.

"S-Shut up!" Kadota wasn't crazy to keep bothering Shizuo with questions, but Shinra was.

"You really ran all the way to his apartment? Good thing Kadota is smarter than me. Yesterday I almost told you Izaya wasn't moving to somewhere far away, but then he said that thing about Izaya leaving Ikebukuro and you had to see your face! It was almost like… Ugh!" Shizuo was aware that even his ears were probably burning right now so he shut Shinra up by poking his stomach.

"Shut the fuck up…"

"But it was so romantic! I would do the same for my dearest Celty!" Shizuo poked him again, harder this time.

"Shut up!" And this time, he complied, whining about the pain. Then Izaya came in.

"Good morning! ~" All three of them raised their heads to the brunet; Shinra grinning all over again, Shizuo smiling lightly and Kadota too. Kadota was well aware that asking things to Izaya wouldn't work out. He would just have some kind of snarky reply to everything so before Shinra could even start rambling, he asked.

"So how's everything?"

"A mess." Izaya sighed. "But other than that, it's all good." Maybe it was just his imagination, but Shizuo was almost sure Izaya glanced at him. That made him smile all over again. Classes were the same as always. Boring albeit distracting, especially when the person you kissed all morning long on the past day is sitting right behind you.

Shizuo was partially sad that Izaya hadn't said anything to him yet. Though it was probably better this way, to keep it discreet. During break the four of them went to the roof to eat. Shinra and Kadota glanced to Shizuo and Izaya all the time but they simply pretended they didn't notice. Shizuo was dying to touch Izaya again. It was so hard to hold himself back when Izaya was sitting so close to him. Fortunately, Kadota is way more reasonable than Shinra and after eating, he managed to convince Shinra he needed his biology homework and both of them went back to class. Shizuo thanked Kadota on his head and he noticed he had no idea of what to do.

"So…" He began, turning to face Izaya again. He didn't have to say anything; Izaya immediately put his arms around the blond's neck and kissed him. The blond kissed back, feeling that he was getting better at this. Now that he was much calmer, he could feel perfectly Izaya's tongue with his, using this opportunity to explore his mouth all over again. He raised both his hands, hugging the smaller man's body and pulling him closer. Unfortunately, the bell rang in a few minutes and they had to go back to class. Shizuo was feeling all happy nonetheless.

Later, Shizuo went walking back home accompanied by Kadota. He wasn't sure why, but Kadota said he wanted to talk a bit and also, he had some people to meet. The blond didn't ask anything further; he was sure Kadota would tell him if he wanted to. Instead, Kadota decided to try another thing.

"So… You look really happy. That's good. I don't know if you noticed, but during the few last weeks you were always with a frown on your face."

"Yeah, I am. And… Thank you for yesterday. I-I mean…" Shizuo raised his hand, caressing the back of his head. "I would've never told what I feel for Izaya if it wasn't for you guys."

"Hey, no problem. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth."

"Nah. It was a good white lie."

"I hope you know I only did that because I already knew that he felt something for you too." That called Shizuo's attention.

"You knew? How?"

"Well… You know Shinra and I have cleaning duties together. Once he was all nervous but when I asked about it he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Then he said that first Izaya asked some things about you and stuff and later on he admitted having feelings for you and he couldn't just hold back the secret so he told me. Which means… We both kind of knew what you two wanted."

Shizuo was silent, listening to it all. So he guessed Izaya really was on the same condition as he was. Feeling rejected was not a good thing at all. Shizuo was looking down when something occurred to him.

"Hey, did you call that girl yet?"

Kadota's cheeks flushed immediately. And Shizuo grinned to himself, glad that he wasn't theonly one embarrassed.

"No, not yet."

"You should. We'll be in vacation in a few weeks… Thank god. I'm tired."

"Yeah…" And just like that, silence fell between them. Finally they passed by a bookstore and Kadota said.

"I'm staying here. See you tomorrow."

Shizuo only nodded. "See you." And walked home.

The days flew by and finally, they were at the last day before school vacation. All students were dying to get out of there while that old fart of a teacher who didn't shut up. Finally the bell rang and everybody scattered. Including Kadota, who said he was going to ask Nadeshiko to go out with him personally. Shizuo and Izaya looked to Shinra who was smiling like an idiot to both of them.

"And what are we going to do?" Both boys raised their eyebrows and ditched Shinra in a second. It was hard at all. Izaya said he saw Celty downstairs. Then, he and Shizuo ran for it. Of course, Shinra came up again soon after looking for them and they had to hide on the closet along with brooms and cleaning products. Both of them were panting and chuckling.

"You think we missed him?" Shizuo asked not louder than a whisper.

"I guess so." Still, they decided to stay just a little longer in there. It was dark and none of them moved because they were afraid to make noise. Finally Shizuo noted how close they were. He could feel the warmth of Izaya's body through his clothes and running was no longer the motive for his panting but the realization of how their bodies were intertwined with each others. After a few seconds of panting, Izaya whispered.

"Shizu-chan…" And the blond held his chin gently, tilting his head upwards so he could kiss his lips directly.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya immediately parted his lips, slipping his tongue into Shizuo's mouth. The blond reacted instantly; he was no longer caught by surprise by a kiss. He also had confidence he was getting better at this. He was aware that now he caressed the brunet's tongue in a more calm and intense way; also, how to swirl their tongues together in a battle for dominance and after nibbling at Izaya's lower lip tenderly. That was the best part. Because every time he did that Izaya would groan lightly and that would send a spark throughout the blond's body. Usually, directly to his groin and this time it wasn't different.

But this was a bit unlike their usual groping because this time they were not sitting down, kissing on the roof while nobody's close. Izaya's father didn't let him go out during weekends after he got home drunk after the party and threw up all night long, so they didn't meet outside school. This time they are clinging to each other like dear life. Shizuo pressed his hips against Izaya's and a thrill of excitement ran through his body when he realized Izaya was just as hard as him. Everywhere Izaya touched felt like burning and Shizuo deepened their kiss into something more aggressive and dominant. Izaya moaned into his mouth and the blond let his hands roam all over the brunet's body.

He was drunken by the moment and was quickly losing control of himself. Shizuo usually tried to touch only his waist, face and hands, for two motives; one, he was trying to be respectful towards Izaya and second, which was also the biggest reason, because he was kind of embarrassed by doing it. Now he couldn't quite remember what his motives were. So his hands touched Izaya's chest, rubbing it up and down again. Shizuo felt another thrill when his fingers reached the brunet's nipples, which were incredibly hard too. Izaya moaned a bit louder this time, arching his back.

Shizuo decided to experiment a bit more. He remembered Shiki's marks all over Izaya's neck like yesterday and even although he had never tried giving a hickey to anyone (except to his own arm as an experiment) he connected his lips to Izaya's pale and perfect neck, kissing it. The air was instantly dominated by the brunet's harsh panting and groaning, now that Shizuo's mouth wasn't there to hold them back any longer.

"S-Shizu-chan, ahnn… _Oh, god… "_

That was when Shizuo tried to push Izaya against the wall and the loud sound of something crashing stole their attention from one and another. It was a fucking bucket that fell from a shelf, probably. They were about to resume to their making out session when they heard voices outside.

They stared at each other, realizing where they were. In a closet in the middle of school. Not much a turn on when one of the cleaning ladies opens the door and sees to boys with their hairs and clothes all messed up.

Fortunately, she was surprised and they ran so fast that she probably didn't remember who they were.

They only stopped running when they were far away from the school grounds and then laughed their asses off.

When they finally stop laughing, Shizuo smiled a bit and held Izaya's hand.

"Do you think she recognized us?" Izaya shook his head, squeezing the blond's hand gently and letting go of it. They both had agreed to not show public affection so Shizuo tried to not feel rejected but it was sad to know that even if they were… dating, he guessed, he couldn't hold him like he wanted to. They had run to the park so the blond glanced around and asked.

"Hey… Do you want ice cream?"

"Dammit, Shizu-chan. You really are addicted to sweets. If you keep going like this you'll get diabetes."

Shizuo looked at him like he had just kicked a kitty. In other words, deeply wounded. He didn't even know precisely what diabetes is, since he isn't very good with names, still he knew it had something to do with not being able to eat the things he liked the most. Like cakes. Izaya chuckled at his face though.

"You don't have to look like that. Fine, let's have some ice cream." Izaya held his wrist and pulled him towards the ice cream car. Shizuo furrowed his brows.

"Izaya-kun… I won't have diabetes."

"Alright, alright. What flavor do you want, uh? How about chocolate?" Shizuo snapped out of his focus to choose his ice cream.

"Yeah, chocolate. What about you?"

"Vanilla." Izaya was about to walk over to the counter to ask when Shizuo gently pushed him.

"Hey… I'm paying." Izaya shrugged while chuckling at the blond.

"Ok, ok… No need to get all stressed because of that." After buying both ice creams, they sat down on a bench. Both of them were silently eating their ice creams and then Shizuo smiled a bit, getting a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and giving it to the boy next to him.

"Here." Izaya grinned and accepted it. He was sure he meant a lot to Shizuo otherwise he would never share his sweets. So he did the same, getting a bit of his and giving it to Shizuo.

And after a few more minutes, Shizuo muttered.

"Hey, Flea. I was thinking…"

"Thinking?" Izaya faked surprise. And Shizuo glared at him.

"Shut up. Are you… My boyfriend?" Shizuo got a bit tenser and Izaya smiled.

"I guess I am." And then both boys smiled to one another.

Izaya said that although he really wanted to stay with Shizuo, he was afraid his dad might freak out on him because he got home too late. Shizuo sighed. Izaya's dad was too much of a control addict. Well, Izaya was a bit too. Maybe he didn't even notice that this was probably his father's influence.

"If you think you have to go, then go, Izaya-kun." Izaya was having a debate with himself.

"But I really want to stay more with you, Shizu-chan." Now they were walking side by side on the side walk, just fooling around before heading home.

"Hey, we're on summer vacation. We'll meet each other a lot." Shizuo was trying to be reasonable, which wasn't very easy for him. But he felt stupidly happy when Izaya smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I can walk you home." He offered, looking at his… boyfriend, hell yeah.

"No need, Shizu-chan. See… " He sighed and stopped walking, so Shizuo copied his movement, glancing at him. "My father wasn't so fond of you Shizu-chan." Shizuo couldn't help but feel bad for that. That was so unfair. He tried to be nice to him. He didn't even notice he started to stare at his own feet until Izaya touched his shoulder.

"Don't look like that, Shizu-chan. It's just that…" Izaya shrugged. "My father thinks I'm gay for a long time now. He doesn't really say it, but I know that he thinks that. So… I'm guessing he didn't like the fact that I was alone with you on our old apartment. Anyway, he's always asking about girls, giving me porn magazines, buying me some clothes he calls… manly and stuff. Dammit, it's annoying, because… Fuck, I am gay. I can't really remember a time when I wasn't. I always knew… boys attracted me more than girls. I mean… I kissed girls already but it's not the same. Then again, with you everything is so much better." Shizuo could only stare when Izaya started rambling about… this. It was interesting to hear about it even though he felt a bit jealous when Izaya mentioned that he was attracted to boys… But it all faded away when Izaya looked up at him and winked after saying that he was more important. Shizuo blushed a bit and smiled soon after.

"But hey, Shizu-chan. What about you? Are you gay or…"

Shizuo thought about it for some time. "Nah. Not exactly. I just like you. Maybe it could have happened to a girl too, no problem with that. But it's you I like, and you know I… never kissed anyone before so I guess that makes me gay?"

Izaya shrugged once again. "I don't think so. More than who you kissed or who you slept with… If it feels right with that person, it doesn't really matter if it's a girl or a boy. But that is a complicated subject. And of course, my father wouldn't buy this. It also depends too much on religion, ideals and principles."

Shizuo nodded. He wasn't very good with religion, ideals or principles but he was sure that no one could make him happier right now than Izaya and that was enough for him. He walked with the brunet until a few blocks away from his new apartment, but got a different route to show him something. They stopped in front of a high-class building.

"See that? I wish I could live there someday. On the highest floor. The apartment has this big glass window… Can you see it? I love heights. They amaze me." Shizuo noted how Izaya's eyes practically sparkled. He was glad to see Izaya so astonished by something. They way Izaya spoke those things was interesting.

When he was walking back home, alone, it occurred to him that the brunet was desperately looking for freedom. Maybe that explained his love for heights. But he never imagined how much that truly meant for Izaya. So much that maybe he would do the unthinkable just to get a glimpse of it… Of what he called 'freedom'.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo took a long time to finally get home and he was pretty tired. He sat down on the couch and yawned, wondering how Izaya had the patience to put up with all that stuff his dad does. He was glad his parents never said anything about that. Or at least, partially glad. He hoped his parents weren't as homophobic as Izaya's dad. Maybe he shouldn't say anything to his parents yet.

"I'm home." He heark his little brother's voice close to the front door and smiled. But he could surely tell his brother about it. Or at least, find out what he things about that.

"Hey, Kasuka. Can we talk for a bit?" Shizuo got up from where he was and his brother looked at him, nodding.

"Sure, Nii-san." Shizuo glances towards the bedroom and Kasuka understood it. Shizuo closed the door of his bedroom before turning to face his brother, who was staring at him with the same face as always; some said it was emotionless. But Shizuo knew better.

"Listen… I was wondering…" He scratched the back of his head, looking everywhere except his brother's eyes. He didn't know that actions told more to Kasuka than words, so the young actor could practically read what the blond wanted to say. "I read this article about… Two boyfriends who were teased by uh… some gang in the subway another day. What do you think about that?" He asked while moving his feet around and staring at them.

"…"

Without an immediate responde, Shizuo's head snaped up. "N-not that it matters for me, I-I'm just…"

"Nii-san." Kasuka interrupted him and Shizuo stopped rambling.

"Yes?"

"If he makes you happy, don't worry about that. I'm sure mom and dad will be more than happy to know that there is someone who likes you so much."

Shizuo listened carefully to his brother's words, noticing that Kasuka had already it all figured out. His face flushed desperately, turning even his ears redder.

"I-I-I…" He had to come up with an excuse and quickly. But Kasuka only added.

"Don't worry. I'll go to my bedroom." And he left Shizuo behind, totally embarrassed with himself.

A few hours later, Shinra called him.

"Shizuo-kun?"

"What the hell do you want, Shinra?"

"Shizuo-kun, you're always so stressed. That is probably bad for your heart and…"

"Shinra!"

"Oh, yeah. So, tomorrow, dinner at my place, all right?" Shizuo yawned once again, laying on his bed.

"Who's coming?"

"The person you want to hear is…" Again, he flushed red. What's up with everyone talking about him and Izaya.

"Shinra!"

"Oh, oh, okay. Me, my dear and lovely wife Cel—OW, Celty! That hurts! Hey, get back here!"

"… SHINRA!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Izaya, you, Kadota and that date of his and that's it."

"Fine, fine."

"And you guys can all sleep over here! Isn't that awesome?"

Shizuo felt his heart jump because he could just see himself sleeping besides Izaya, hugging and cuddling with him all night long. He must've been quiet for some time, for the next thing he knew, Shinra was calling him.

"Shizuo-kun? Shizuo? Shizuuuuuuuuuuuuo?"

"Ah, sorry. I'll… I'll think about it, alright? Bye." And he hung up on his friend. That night he felt stupid hugging his own pillow. He just wanted to make sure he would not lose control of himself and squeeze Izaya until he couldn't breathe while the blond was asleep.

The next day, Shizuo woke up feeling great. After all, it was his first day of vacation and for the first time during his life he was dating, which should mean that now he wouldn't get so bored during vacation. And it started off pretty well. Sleep over at Shinra's could only be a good thing, right?

He got up with all laziness in the world, stretching his arms wide and long before going to the kitchen. Kasuka was there, having a cup of tea and Shizuo got a bottle of milk.

"Morning, Kasuka."

"Good morning, Nii-san." Shizuo sat down on the other side of the table, so concentrated on his milk and on the dinner from that night that he completely forgot about his previous talk with Kasuka last night. It was better this way, or he would've got embarrassed again.

"What are you going to do during vacation, Kasuka?" His brother was staring at his own cup, like he was barely noticing his surroundings. Shizuo knew better, though.

"There's an audition for a movie… I think I'll try it." Shizuo instantly looked to his brother.

"Really? Kasuka! You have to try!" The blond smiled broadly and the only reason for not getting up and hugging his brother was because he was afraid of getting overexcited and therefore, with less control over himself. His brother nodded.

"I will. I would like very much to get this part."

"Yeah. You gotta try." The blond was still smiling, happy that everything finally seemed to be on the right path throughout his and his dearest people lives.

During the afternoon, before Shinra's, something occurred to him. What if he got to bed with Izaya? And he meant… like… sex. He had a few ideas of what should happen but what if he did something wrong and embarrassed him even more?

The first thing that occurred to him was… 'Wait a sec. I will be the one topping… Right?' He shook his head, thinking that this ridiculous. I mean, of course he would top. But then again, he wanted to make a good impression on Izaya and don't look stupid. So closed his door and went to his computer, googleing 'gay sex'. Shizuo opened some of the first pages but soon found out that this was NOT a good idea, blushing furiously while trying to close those windows. How the fuck did that guy shove his arm into that guy's ass?

Even if he was deeply disturbed by those images he inhaled deeply and tried again, typing 'gay sex tips'. One of the first sites was saying something along the lines of "guide to gay sex". And there was a link like: "how to top". Yeah, that was exactly what he needed.

…

The site got VERY interesting and Shizuo got a little carried away by it all. He read some kissing tips that might help him out later, too. But then he realized he was late.

"Holy shit!"

He got up and gathered his stuff, putting them all in his bag. He said goodbye to his parents who were watching TV on the living room and to his brother on his own room before rushing outside. He was walking to his friends place when he past in front of a pharmacy and halted. Boys should always have condoms, right? And on his case lube too.

Then Shizuo blushed so hard he gave up on the idea altogether by now. After all, he wouldn't have a chance of… Y'know, _sleeping_ with Izaya at Shinra's. Especially because it would be very,** very** awkward if anyone found out.


	4. Chapter 4

He ringed the bell, already hearing some noises on the other side of the door. Shinra lived in this pretty cool apartment with his… roommate of sorts? Well, it was the Headless Rider, though Shizuo never saw her without her helmet. Actually, the blond never noticed if the Headless Rider was a man or woman; he didn't care much for that anyway.

Shinra opened the door, inviting him in.

"Shizuo-kun! Welcome, come in!" The blond came in, seeing everyone at the living room already. He was the last one. Kadota and Nadeshiko were sitting on the couch and Izaya was on a pillow, sitting on the floor. Still he was all stylish and sexy like always and that made Shizuo smile. He walked over, greeting Kadota and Nadeshiko. Shizuo was still trying to be discreet, but apparently, Izaya didn't because he immediately said.

"Hey! How come I'm the last one you talk to?" Even Shizuo could say Izaya was joking, with that smirk over his lips and those eyes shining like that.

"Oh, shut up." He walked over to him, sitting down right beside him. He glanced around and even knowing that they were all staring at them, he leaned and put his lips against his ear, whispering. "You're the last one 'cause you're the most important."

Izaya giggled and grinned to Shizuo who pretended nothing happened and just sat there, yawning. The others just pretended they didn't see anything.

"Where's Celty?" Shizuo asked looking around.

"Ah… She had a job to do. Oh, guys, guys! I'll order some Chinese food, alright?" They all muttered in agreement and Shizuo realized he was really hungry. Then Shinra ran off to order it.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Izaya asked, looking towards the other two on the room. Yeah, Shizuo figured his opinion didn't matter much because all he wanted was to kiss Izaya all night long. And then cuddle in the dark.

Nadeshiko was obviously too embarrassed to know what to say so Kadota spoke.

" Maybe we could watch some movies..?"

"Movies? Pfft… I was thinking about truth or dare, something way more fun than movies." Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, I like movies too. We have all night long; we can do both after eating." And for the first time today, Izaya's smile vanished from his face so quickly Shizuo felt guilty.

"No… My father will pick me up later." Shizuo gaped while staring at him.

"Seriously?" Izaya nodded.

"Yeah… He doesn't want me to spend the night here. And I really doubt he'll change his mind." Shizuo felt sad right away. That meant that his plan of hugging Izaya all night long just evaporated.

"Oh…" Shizuo had no idea what to say because he was pretty sure Izaya was feeling worse than him. He looked shyly to the other couple on the room and encircled Izaya's waist with his arm. "Hey, hey. We'll have other sleepovers during holidays he has to let you stay in one at least, right?"

Izaya nodded half-heartedly. Shizuo sighed, trying to think of something better.

"Wait… I have an idea." Then he looked up to the couple on the couch who were timidly holding hands. They both looked stunned when Shizuo stared at them and then grinned.

They ate normally, talking and laughing while at it. Then Izaya's dad called just when they finished and they all nodded to one another. Shizuo felt a bit sad that he had to stay upstairs, but he would be patient.

"Well… Let's see how that goes." Izaya smiled to him. "If it works out, I'll be back. If it doesn't… I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Good luck, Izaya-kun." Then Shinra closed the door and the four of them went down while Shizuo sat alone on the couch, hoping that his plan would work out but getting tenser at each second that ticked by.

The four of them went down on the elevator on absolute silence. When they got on the first floor, Kadota squeezed Nadeshiko's hand.

"Are you sure." She looked up at him and nodded.

"I owe one to Heiwajima-san." It didn't take a genius to figure out how much Izaya and Shizuo cared for one another. Izaya also knew perfectly well the part he had to play. They leaned against the wall of the building, waiting for Izaya's father to come by with his car. Kadota hesitated but let go of Nadeshiko's hand and Izaya threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Shizuo figured since his dad is always showing heterosexual things to Izaya, he would probably be very proud if he saw Izaya with a girl. And if he really was that desperate… Who knows?

When Izaya saw his dad car coming closer and closer, he hugged her tightly, pressing her against himself. Kadota looked bothered but didn't say anything. He knew it was for a better cause. And Nadeshiko blushed a bit but didn't seem to mind much. She was aware that they were doing this so Izaya could spend the night with them. Izaya leaned towards her and whispered.

"Sorry…Just bear with it a bit." And then he touched her lips with his. The timid girl blushed even harder but Izaya's heart beats didn't even go faster. The car pulled up and Shinra and Kadota pretended to talk while Izaya pulled away from her.

"Oh, my father." Then he said it louder. "See you guys later. Bye, darling." And walked towards the car. When he got inside, his father was peeking the group by the window.

"Hey, dad." Izaya felt a pang of hope in his chest. His father was still looking at the other boys and Nadeshiko; he was probably making sure Shizuo wasn't between them.

"Who's that girl?"

"Oh?" Izaya turned to look. "My girlfriend. Why?"

"Girlfriend?" His father looked surprised. But in a good way. "She's spending the night there?"

"Yeah." Izaya nodded, looking at his friends who were still outside.

"She'll be fine with those boys? Are there anyone up there?"

"What? No. Everyone's here, they all came down to wait with me." His dad seemed to evaluate the situation. And then he said. "You know what? You shouldn't leave your girl behind like that… You should stay. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Izaya's eyes flashed immediately. "Really?" He sounded hopeful, desperate and extremely happy. His dad obviously thought that it was because of the girl while Izaya just couldn't wait to get up there and tell Shizuo. His hands were trembling with sheer emotion.

His dad laughed a bit. "You really like that girl, hm? Yeah, really." Izaya was staring at his father and then muttered.

"Well… So I'm going back. Thanks a lot, dad." His father winked to him. He has never seen his father so playful with him before.

"Nah, it's okay. Just keep it safe, alright?" Izaya got out of the car, his smile growing wider.

"Sure, father. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he turned around and got back to his friends, hugging her just for the record if his father was still looking and going back up in the elevator. He could barely contain his happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo was tense, pacing around the room while resisting the temptation to look out on the window. He was scared that maybe Izaya's father could see him. So there he was, wondering what was taking them so long. Then, he heard the door opening and immediately looked at it. If Izaya was a bit less desperate, he would've trolled Shizuo by hiding but he was way to ecstatic to even think about it. The blond barely registered what happened.

"Shizu-chan!" He blinked and the brunet was already on him, hugging, smiling and laughing. Shizuo could only respond to it all by holding the smaller's man body and sweeping his feet off the floor and twirling.

"Izaya! It worked!" Izaya laughed at him, pulling him closer.

"It did… Shizu-chan. I'm proud of you. That protozoan brain of yours managed to have an awesome idea. My father fell completely for it."

Shizuo chuckled. "Oh, shut up." And leaned closer to kiss the brunet on his lips when…

"Herhem, c'mon, you guys aren't alone, you know?" Shinra made the favor to remind them. Both boys instantly separated from one another, Shizuo blushing furiously and Izaya just a bit.

"Y-yeah, sorry…" Shizuo looked down and then to Kadota's girlfriend. "Hey. Thanks a lot."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Shizuo grinned, changing completely his image of the girl. To timidly annoying she became cool and understanding. The blond yawned.

"I'm exhausted." He murmured but Shinra quickly added.

"So let's watch a movie! Maybe Celty will get back on time to watch it too!" Albeit tired, Shizuo agreed to it. And the worst part was that it was one of those long and smart movies, not exactly Shizuo's type.

They all put pillows and cushions everywhere on the floor so people could sit there too. Shizuo and Izaya won the couch, what made him happy because that meant no one was staring directly at them. They were laying down with a blanket over them. It wasn't cold at all, but it was so comfortable with it. Shizuo was hugging Izaya's waist while holding his hand with their fingers intertwined. The blond didn't risk kissing him on the lips, it could be too noisy. So he opted to feel Izaya's scent with the tip of his nose, feeling his hair and then nape. Unfortunately, Shizuo got bored and Izaya's attention was stolen by the movie. He was still caressing Shizuo's hand with his fingers and that made him comfortable enough. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting away, yawning once more.

After what it seemed minutes, he felt something moving and slowly opened his eyes. Izaya was staring directly to him with a smirk on his face. Well, it was dark, Shizuo could only guess.

"… Izaya?"

"Shh…" He whispered and moved his head towards the others. They were all sleeping. "Let's be quiet." Shizuo blushed badly, especially when he felt Izaya's hands on his ass.

Okay… Maybe he should've bought that condom and lube just for guarantee after all. He gulped but soon did the same. It had been a long time since Shizuo wanted to feel Izaya's ass. And it was better than what he thought. They were round, a bit hard but still fluffy, in a way that probably was very good to squeeze; he decided to try it, groping his ass. The results went straight to his groin.

"A-ah, Shizu-chan…" A moan and a flushed boyfriend. Yup. If things continued like that he would be hard in no time.

"Izaya…" He whispered and before he could stop himself he squeezed Izaya's ass again, harder this time. The brunet whimpered and moaned once again, grinding his hips against Shizuo's. That made him officially hard.  
He flipped Izaya so he could lay over him. Izaya easily complied, getting under his sexy and horny boyfriend. He immediately encircled Shizuo's waist with his legs, pulling him closer and again, brushing their erections together. Shizuo felt his cock twitch. He leaned in, putting his forehead against Izaya's, while undulating his hips against the brunet's.

They both moaned but Shizuo quickly realized Izaya was a bit too vocal. Not that he didn't like the way the brunet was moaning, but he was really afraid of being caught. So he quickly silenced Izaya with a kiss and it worked perfectly because now Izaya would moan into his lips, causing a nice vibration on his mouth.

Shizuo let his hands roam all around Izaya's body. His chest quickly expanding and retracting, under the blond's hand, then the way his belly shivered when Shizuo trailed his digits over it. Izaya was kissing him hungrily while he tried to thrust harder against Izaya. They broke the kiss for a few moments and Shizuo immediately regretted it as Izaya moaned way too loud.

_"Aaahn!"_ Shizuo froze and that move made Izaya whine in frustration. Then he heard some grumbling and now, Izaya froze too. They stared into each other's eyes, the adrenaline of getting caught rushing through their veins. They both glanced to the other guys sleeping on the floor over pillows and cushions, but none of them seemed to be awake. It was just a false alarm. Shizuo sighed in relief, but Izaya didn't seem to care much about that since he quickly looked back at Shizuo, smirking and sliding a digit through his chest.

"Where were we?" Shizuo's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, leaning into those lips once again. He noticed he didn't care much if their friends were sleeping so close to them. He just really needed to touch, kiss, hug, grab, caress, **own** Izaya.

He was about to kiss him again when they heard the front door unlocking. They both moved very fast. Shizuo away from Izaya while the brunet sat up, in a way they hit their heads together.

"Ow!" The blond barely felt it. Izaya fell back on the couch, holding his head. "D-dammit, Shizu-chan… That fucking hurt." Shizuo stared at Izaya unsure of what he was feeling. He had even forgotten about Celty, who was coming into the apartment.

Suddenly he felt lost. He had been so convinced he wanted Izaya he had forgotten how easily he could hurt him. And this time he didn't even ido/i anything. Suddenly the lights were on and Celty stepped in, glancing around. Izaya was rubbing his head with a pout on his face and Shizuo was partially between his legs, staring worriedly at the brunet. With the lights on, their friends flinched, starting to wake up and Celty came over, typing on her PDA.

"Celty…! " A sleepy Shinra called, smiling. "Welcome back!"

[ What's going on here? ] Shizuo stared at her PDA without really answering, but Izaya turned his body to look at the screen.

"We were watching a boring movie and everyone fell asleep. I guess we got startled when you opened the door and Shizuo's thickhead hit mine and it hurts."

Shizuo looked down, feeling even guiltier. Izaya didn't have to blame him that much, did he? Celty just typed away, in a sympathetic way.

[ There's ice in the kitchen. It will make you feel better. ]

"Yeah, I know." Then he got up and walked to the kitchen and Shizuo followed him a few steps behind like a lost puppy. He went straight to the freezer while Izaya sat down on a chair, then he wrapped a few ice cubes on a clean towel and gave it to Izaya. Izaya just put the towel on his head and then looked to the blond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shizuo got on his knees, this way he was just a bit shorter than the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, Shizu-chan. Stop talking like you just ripped my leg off." Shizuo was still looking at him exactly at the same way, so Izaya sighed and caressed his head with his free hand. "Listen, I'm fine. I was exaggerating, alright? Don't get so upset over this. I'm fine."

Shizuo looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You don't have to be so harsh on yourself. And I'm not that weak." 


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the lack of updates... Finals and stuff. ):_

* * *

It was dark and each one of the boys had a bed set up on the floor. Celty got somewhat protective towards Nadeshiko, saying she definitely couldn't sleep by herself in the middle of a lot of boys, so she made a bed for her on her own bedroom. Nadeshiko had the same first reaction everybody did with Celty but impressively enough, quickly convinced herself that Celty was a nice person. Shizuo thought that wasn't hard at all. He liked Celty a lot.

So except for Nadeshiko, they were all in the living room. Shizuo couldn't help but wonder if Celty wasn't worried about him and Izaya sleeping in the same room. After all, he was sure she knew of something because of Shinra, or at least, after she caught them in that embarrassing pose on the couch. It wasn't so bad, but still, Shizuo was between Izaya's legs. The others had seen it too.

Maybe they were giving them a shot to be just… together. After all, everybody was aware of how Izaya's dad was. And Shizuo wasn't going to waste his chance of cuddling with his boyfriend.

Izaya had barely closed his eyes, waiting. He was sure Shizuo would come to him eventually. And he did. Izaya smiled when he felt the mattress moving and soon felt Shizuo's arms around him.

"Hey." The blond whispered while getting under the covers.

"Hey… " He whispered back. Since Izaya wasn't supposed to stay, he borrowed pajamas from Shinra. Shizuo offered a clean shirt, but if Izaya accepted it, he wouldn't have anything to put over his legs. The blond pulled him closer, so his chest was against Izaya's back.

"You would look better with my shirt on." Izaya felt his body shiver when Shizuo mumbled directly into his ear.

"Hm… Is that a fetish, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo didn't answer and Izaya knew that it was because he was blushing hard right now. The blond kissed his nape and he shivered again. Izaya smiled a bit, closing his eyes again.

"Izaya…"

Their voices were barely audible. Izaya intertwined his fingers to Shizuo's, and the blond smiled lightly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Izaya chuckled.

"Stop worrying so much, Shizu-chan. C'mon… You know me." Shizuo shifted positions, so he could look at Izaya's face, even if just a little, in the dark.

"Yeah… But I'm really scared of hurting you. I think I should go back to my bed."

Izaya pulled him closer, hugging his shoulders. "No way… Stay here. I trust you. And I want you to trust my judgment." Shizuo lay again, pulling him closer once more.

"Shizu-chan… Wanna get kinky?" Izaya was mumbling; obviously sleepy.

"Shut up… " He closed his eyes, trying to not be afraid while hugging that small and beautiful body. "It's Shinra's house, behave."

"Hn… Okay…" Izaya was so cute and warm, leaning against him like that. Almost like a kitten. A manipulative, seductive, smart ass kitty, but still…

They were both practically asleep when Shizuo muttered against Izaya's ear.

"Izaya… I love you." Izaya grinned like an idiot and they both drifted away.  


* * *

The next day, Shizuo was caught by surprise when he woke up tangled with another boy, his nose into the raven's locks, for two reasons. First of them, he had slept so well, he had completely forgotten where he was, or with who he was with, so having a warm body against his was a bit surprising. But most importantly, he was glad to see Izaya didn't have a single bruise on him.

He looked around and everyone was still asleep. Better this way. He pulled away from Izaya even though he didn't want to, and moved to his own bed, getting under the blankets and sighing. He was still tired, so he slept a bit more, with a light smile on his face. He could still smell Izaya everywhere.

The next time he woke up, it was by a bucket full of water. Then followed an animated voice that would've startled him if he wasn't soaking wet.

"Wake up, Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo growled and grabbed the closest thing to him which was a pillow, and threw it at Shinra. Even like that, the boy fell on his back. "Ouch, Shizuo-kun!" The blond sat and looked around. Izaya and Kadota were standing looking surprised at them while Nadeshiko and Celty were nowhere to be seen.

"Why the hell did you wake me up to?" He immediately glared at Izaya too, that was probably his plan to begin with. Izaya raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't do anything this time!" Shizuo growled and looked to Shinra once again.

"It's because you weren't waking up no matter how many times we called you." The blond looked up at Kadota and Izaya for some kind of confirmation. Izaya was too busy staring at Shizuo's chest and that made him blush a bit. But Kadota muttered.

"W-well, it's true, but I never agreed to throw a bucket of water at you." Shizuo growled again, almost chasing Shinra to kill him.

"W-wait, Shizuo-kun!" Izaya walked over and tapped Shizuo's shoulder before he attacked Shinra again.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan. It's just your PJs anyway. You could just change your clothes." Shizuo inhaled deeply, knowing Izaya was right. So he grabbed his bag and walked over to the bathroom, grumbling something inaudible. Izaya smirked.

"Ops… Shizu-chan forgot his shirt." Actually, Izaya had stolen the shirt purposively from Shizuo's bag a few minutes before everybody was up. Soon, Celty and Nadeshiko got out of the bedroom, and Izaya smiled to himself thinking how lucky he was while he walked to the bathroom, knocking.

"Shizu-chan! You forgot your shirt." Shizuo mumbled and opened the door. The brunet immediately jumped in. The blond was wearing only his pants. His hair was wet and Izaya never thought that would make him so sexy.

"What? Izaya, what are you…" The brunet pushed him against the door, biting his left shoulder gently.

"I want to try something, Shizu-chan… Don't move."

Sure. Don't move; easier said than done. Shizuo felt every single drop of blood on his body rushing to his face (and crotch, actually), when Izaya got down on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

He stared intently to the growing bulge between Shizuo's legs. Of course, Shizuo's imagination and hormones were quickly turning him on. **Very** on.

Shizuo could barely think at that point. Izaya palmed his erection and it responded by throbbing painfully. Izaya smiled a bit at himself; he looked pleased. Maybe he liked Shizuo's size? Then he looked up at the blond whose heart was beating loudly against his ears while thoughts flashed through his mind. Then he freaked out.

His hands trembled and he pulled away from Izaya. It's not that he didn't want it. But not like that, he wanted to do it right. Maybe he was old-schooled or something but if this was going to be his first time with Izaya, and actually with anybody, he didn't want it to be a blowjob and even less at Shinra's bathroom while they were all outside waiting for them. It was supposed to be slow and romantic, not a quickie at Shinra's.

But his heart sunk at the hurt and rejected look Izaya gave him, even if it only lasted for a second before his eyes flared in anger. In less than a second, he got up and walked out on him. Shizuo immediately tried to hold him back.

"Izaya!"

He called and reached out, but not enough to grab his clothes as he ran away. Dammit. And he definitely couldn't run after him shirtless and with an arousal between his legs, so he focused on getting dressed as quickly as possible, muttering to himself.

"Shit, damn, fuck…"

When he finally got it over with he dashed behind the brunet but when he got to the living room, all eyes focused on him, curious, and Shinra asked.

"Hey, what happened? Izaya got his stuff, said he was going home and then left."

The blond wanted to kill him. If he had only stayed long enough to listen..! Fucking proud flea.

"Fuck."

He muttered and threw his bag over his shoulders, running out of the apartment. He could apologize to his confused friends later. Now his main focus was his boyfriend. He saw the elevator going down and there was no way he was going to wait for it to come back up, so he rushed towards the staircase, running down the steps.

It was dark and he almost tripped on his feet more than once, but all he could think about was making up to Izaya. After everything he'd been through to have Izaya, he couldn't simply let it go. When he got down the elevator was already there and he ran out, looking around. He caught a glimpse of the brunet turning around the corner. He rushed towards him and as soon as he too rounded the corner, he made his mistake; he called his name.

"Izaya!"

The brunet looked back, a bit startled, but immediately dashed away from the blond, who groaned in frustration and ran faster behind his boyfriend. Shizuo clenched his fists. Fucking flea! He tried to speed up since Izaya was almost out of reach. Dammit, he couldn't lose sight from the smaller teen. So he tried once more.

"Wait! Let's talk! Izaya!"

That only made Izaya run faster and Shizuo bared his teeth, finally snapping. Fuck, he only wanted to talk, why couldn't the louse stop for a few seconds? So annoying. Before he even noticed what was happening, he had a stop sign on his hands, letting his anger get the best of him.

...

"IZAAAAYA-KUUUUUN! Fucking stop already!"

He growled and threw the pole in his direction barely and purposely missing Izaya, who hastly made a wrong turn to a dead end alleyway. He glanced around like a stressed cat but before he could make a decision, Shizuo had time enough to catch him. Or better yet, tackled him and both boys fell on the floor. Izaya made a face and tried to get away while Shizuo tried to recover himself from the chase.

"Fuck! Izaya! Stop squirming already!"

"No! Get off me, you damn brute!" Shizuo grunted and held him tighter.

"No fucking way! Stop, dammit." And the brunet stopped, looking up at the blond with what could only be teary eyes.

"Izaya… Listen," he sighed, staring into those fierce red eyes, looking right back at him. "Please stop." He felt horrible for seeing Izaya's eyes shinning with tears. After all those years wanting him so bad, now that he finally had, knowing he made him cry was awful. Izaya looked away and Shizuo slowly held him less tightly. He was once again afraid of hurting him.

"What do you want? Let me go…" The brunet muttered even though he didn't even try to pull away anymore.

"Look. It's not that… I didn't want that. I mean… that I don't want you. I do." Izaya immediately tried to retort.

"Didn't look like y-…"

"I want to do it right. I want you. In a bed, with… condoms and whatever. Not in Shinra's bathroom. I-It's… going," Shizuo hesitated; a tad embarassed even though he was sure Izaya knew it already. "It's going to be my first time. I want to hold you just like I wish to."

The brunet had a few dark strands covering his eyes but after a few seconds, he smirked. "Shizu-chan… is such a girl." He murmured while turning his face. His eyes were still wet but he was smirking. Shizuo smiled a bit. He knew Izaya long enough to know that he was just hiding his feelings and masking his emotions, but Shizuo didn't even mind it. He was happy to even know that about Izaya and not fall for his tricks. "Fine. But I really, really want to do it soon. Don't take too long to find your moment or… whatever your girly hormones want."

Shizuo nodded and got up, letting Izaya go and helping him up with a hand, pulling him up and into his arms, hugging him close. The brunet chuckled and Shizuo too, tilting his face with his fingers and kissing the smaller man's lips. They both closed their eyes, dwelling into the pleasures that one could give to each other. Shizuo always felt a bit nervous kissing him, because it felt so good and unreal. He may never know, but Izaya always felt his stomach flipping when kissing the blond.

With their eyes closed, Izaya moved his hands to caress Shizuo's shoulders while the blond explored all corners of the wet mouth he was kissing, figuring every detail of it. He licked his teeth but soon Izaya's tongue was around his, hungrily sucking on him. Slowly, Shizuo pulled away, putting his forehead against Izaya's, while staring on his eyes.

"You know… before going to Shinra's yesterday, I almost bought… condoms and lube." He felt his cheeks warming up while Izaya's face split into laughter.

"Ahaha! Shizu-chan, I can just see you deciding if you should buy it or not, embarassed and all, and then deciding not to." The blond blushed harder.

"Agh… It's true. I felt embarassed even before going into the pharmacy."

Izaya let go of him and put his hands on his waist looking all confident. "Fear not, Shizu-chan. I'll buy it, then."

Shizuo felt relieved. "Really? I would gladly let you." Izaya nodded happily.

"Alright, let's go! I still have time before heading home." And he smiled. Shizuo felt great seeing his smile again, and slowly moved his hand to hold Izaya's once again.

"You look so pretty smiling…" Then he felt even better when Izaya blushed and turned his face away.

"That was… random." Then Shizuo leaned in, very aware that he wouldn't see this shy Izaya for long, and kissed his head, right over his ear whispering.

"But you are."

Izaya soon got back to his senses. "I know I'm awesome, the best you've ever seen." Shizuo chuckled.

"Oi, don't get too convinced."

"What can I do, Shizu-chan, if you randomly kiss me and call me wonderfully sexy."

"I didn't say that..."

Izaya feignted an offended expression. "Hey, are you saying I'm not?"

"Nah, you are. I just didn't say it out loud".

"Yeah, right. Let's go to the pharmacy and get this over with."

Shizuo nodded and letting his hand go, they walked side by side to the nearest pharmacy. They got in together but Shizuo left Izaya alone; he did want to see Izaya asking for it, but he'd rather pretend he had nothing to do with this. The brunet laughed at that and walked around, going to the cashier with the objects in hand.

"Hello! I want those today." He put on an innocent smile and put some condoms and lube over the balcony. The vendor looked surprised and a bit embarrassed but acted normally. Shizuo figured he was probably used to this kind of akward situation. In the end, Izaya payed, got his plastic bag and walked away, meeting Shizuo who was already outside.

"See? That was easy."

"For you…"

"Yeah, alright." They walked together for a few minutes until Shizuo asked.

"So you're going home?" Izaya checked his mobile phone.

"I should…" The brunet looked a bit down at that but soon smiled again, giving the bag to Shizuo. "Bye, then."

"Bye." Izaya backed two steps before asking.

"So that…" He pointed to the bag. "Means you'll be calling me as soon as you have an opportunity, right?"

Shizuo felt his blood rushing to his face and looked down. "Y-yeah, I guess." Before he even looked up, Izaya kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Bye Shizu-chaaan! See you soon!" Then he blinked, leaving an embarassed Shizuo alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Heeey, guys! Sorry, I'm still really busy, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and lack of answers. I'll try to answer the PMs soon too. _  
_Happy late new year! Y'all have a great 2011. s2_

* * *

At night, Shizuo went into that website again, looking for information once more. He was really trying to learn but couldn't help but get very embarassed reading those things, especially when imagining himself doing those things to Izaya. Soon Izaya called him, sounding especially happy.

"Shizu-chan! You don't know what happened!"

"What happened?"

"My parents are finally going to travel by work again! Which means I can do whatever I want!"

Shizuo felt his face breaking into a grin. "That's awesome! When are they going?"

"Next week, on Monday. Then we get to see each other everyday."

Shizuo turned on his chair, felling awfully happy just because Izaya's voice sounded so merry. "Great. You'll be all mine while they're away, Izaya-kun."

"What are you talking about? I'll already all yours." Shizuo felt like an idiot smiling to himself but couldn't help it. Then he heard Izaya's father voice on the other line, calling Izaya to dinner. The brunet sighed.

"Well, I gotta go."

"I heard it… Take care."

"I'm great, I'll be free in a few days."

He chuckled. "True."

"Izaya, come on."

"Oh, well. Good night, Nadeshiko! ~ "

"Wha..? Yeah, night, Izaya." And he turned off. Shizuo did it too and smiled. Izaya's father was probably close and Izaya decided to pretend that Shizuo was Nadeshiko since this was working out so well. He turned his computer off and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Both boys agreed that it would be safer if they didn't meet during this week. Shizuo missed Izaya dearly, getting himself wondering and thinking about the brunet all the time even more than before, when he lived his platonic love with Izaya. Soon he got bored and decided to call his loyal friend, Kadota.

"Hello?"

"Kadota?"

"Oh, hey, Shizuo. What's up?"

"So… I was going to ask if you were free tomorrow."

There was a small pause.

"Oh, man… Sorry. I'll go out with Nadeshiko. But if you want to, you may come and bring Izaya along."

Shizuo felt a bit out of place. "Oh, Izaya won't be able to go out until next week."

"Oh." Another pause. "Well, if you're alone, you may come with us, we're going to the park."

Shizuo thought for a moment. He didn't want to be a bother for them, especially after Nadeshiko and Kadota agreed to help him and Izaya out. And he surely didn't want to be alone with them, while they're making out or whatever.

"No, man, thanks".

"Sure? You'll be alone all day long?" Shizuo sighed, Kadota really was a good friend.

"No, no, I'll be with Kasuka. Don't worry."

Kadota tried to protest but soon he agreed to let Shizuo at home. The blond was glad, he could see how annoying it would be to Nadeshiko if he was simply going to follow them all day long. So he got up and walked to Kasuka's room, knocking.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Kasuka. May I come in?"

"Sure, Nii-san." Shizuo opened the door and got in, finding Kasuka wearing an old roman soldier uniform.

"… What are you doing?" Shizuo asked with a surprised look, and got the obvious answer.

"I'm trying my outfit, Nii-san. I'll meet my theather class later, we'll reharasse the play."

"Oh." And for the first time in a long time, Shizuo felt alone. Izaya was not allowed to go out, Kadota had Nadeshiko now and Kasuka had his acting classes. Shizuo didn't want to meet Shinra alone, since everything his scientist friend would do was annoy him with all those dissection conversations.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Shizuo quickly added. He didn't want anyone to get pity on him. Kasuka stared at him a little longer and turned around, putting his helmet over his head.

"And how are things between you and Orihara-san?"

Shizuo felt his cheeks burning immediately. "Izaya-kun? W-why do you ask?" Even though his first reaction was to deny everything, he was well aware that Kasuka could see right through him. Kasuka turned away from the mirror, staring at Shizuo.

"You seem happy, nii-san. Mom and dad can see it too." Shizuo blushed even harder and his heart fluttered. He was partially content that every one could see his happiness. For he really was and he was sure he never felt anything like this before. The blond looked down lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Kasuka getting closer until he touched his shoulder.

"I think I've never seen you so happy. I'm happy for you, nii-san. Our parents are curious, I'm sure they won't care about Orihara-san as long as he makes you happy."

Shizuo raised his head, staring into Kasuka emotionless eyes. Though Shizuo could see a glint of contentment in his eyes; he knew Kasuka was telling him the truth.

"Thanks, Kasuka." He muttered, smiling. Kasuka pulled away and went back to the mirror.

"Never mention it, nii-san."

In the end Shizuo spent all day long alone. But he felt relieved after all. Kasuka always found a way of calming him down. The few next days went the same to the blond. Kasuka was always busy, as was Kadota. During the weekend, Shizuo finally agreed on going out with Nadeshiko and Kadota, what he deeply regretted. Since they were going to the movies, Shizuo thought it couldn't be that bad.

It was worse. Kadota sat down between him and her, and Shizuo could barely focus on the movies while listening to those slurping sounds next to him. They made him very unconfortable and for once he was quite happy he and Izaya didn't to public demonstrations of afection. It was more annoying than he had thought, even if it was his best friend and his nice and helpful girlfriend. People are supposed to watch the damn movie, fuck, and not almost have sex so close to him.

In the end, Shizuo said Kasuka was calling and ran away from the dark room. Alright, he would never, ever go out alone with a couple. Ever.

* * *

Slowly, the week finally came to an end. He was almost dying to talk to Izaya again, only texting him wasn't enough. It was far from enough and they would only make him miss his boyfriend even more. On Sunday night, a day before Izaya's parents travelled again, his mom called him to dinner. When he sat down on the table, his father told him that they would travel during to week to Kyoto since it was his and his mom anniversary of marriage. They were worried about leaving him and Kasuka alone, especially him, since Kasuka had more meeting with his friends.

Shizuo knew that this was his chance.

"Don't worry, father. I'll be fine."

"But you were home all day long during the past week." His mother protested. His father looked upset, he probably really wanted to travel with his mother and surely didn't want to call out their time together because of Shizuo.

"Oh, that's because my friends had some things to do. Don't worry, I'll be alright during this week."

His mother relunctantly agreed and Shizuo smiled broadly to himself. With his parents travelling and his brother out he would have the whole apartment to himself. And Izaya.

On Monday, they agreed to meet in the park. Shizuo was leaning against a tree, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend. He scanned the area non stop, looking for the dark locks of hair when finally someone came up from behind him, touching his shoulder.

"Wrong side, Shizu-chan. ~" Shizuo immediately turned around, smiling after hearing the voice and that stupid nickname and hugged him tightly. "Ugh… Shizu...!"

Shizuo held him close for a few minutes, before letting him go and staring at him with eyes filled with glint. Izaya looked back at him and simply knew no one in the whole world would ever treat him like that again. Look at him like he's the most precious thing ever.

"I missed you so much." He was hugged once again and heard his taller boyfriend mutter against his hair and smiled, finally hugging back.

"I missed you too." After a few more moments of silence, Izaya slowly tried to pull away. "Shizu-chan reminds me of a doggy." Shizuo hesitated but let him, with the flesh memory of Kadota and Nadeshiko making out in public.

"Whatever. I'm so happy to see you." He moved his hand to brush a dark lock away from Izaya's eyes, his own shinning with adoration. Izaya felt his cheeks warming up so he turned around.

"Of course you are. I'm so amazing it's hard not to be happy to see me." Izaya started walking and Shizuo immediately followed.

"Shut up… Listen, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Izaya stopped, looking at him.

"I guess… Spending time with you, why?" Shizuo leaned a bit to whisper to him.

"My parents will travel and Kasuka will be out all day long. Do you…" He paused, clenching his fists nervously. "Do you wanna go home? We get to do whatever we want." He tried to sound suggestive and Izaya grinned at that.

"Shizu-chan wants to do what I think he does?"

The blond blushed and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I guess." Izaya smirk grew even larger.

"I'll get to sleep at Shizu-chan's, then?"

"Y-yeah… But Kasuka will be back at night." Shizuo could feel his blush spreading.

"It's alright. I don't mind as long as I can be with you."

Shizuo smiled stupidly and nodded. "Ok. I like being with you too." And he quickly kissed Izaya's head, discreately. The brunet smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

The blond barely slept that night. He was way too nervous for the following day and it got only worse in the morning. He would pace around the room, thinking back on everything he had read about sex on the internet. He also tried to remember how those gay porn actors did to please their partners. All too soon, the bell rang and Shizuo froze. He inhaled deeply and walked over, opening the door.

There he was, his cute and handsome boyfriend, a smile all across his face. "Hey, Shizu-chan! So you're all alone?" He asked while invinting himself in and walking around. Shizuo closed the door, still shocked by his uneasiness.

"Y-yeah." Izaya turned his head and smirked. Shizuo furrowed his brows while blushing. Izaya knew how nervous he was. So he simply said.

"Aren't Shizu-chan going to show me his room?" Except he did it with a lusty voice that made the blond's heart thump.

"You already know where my room is, Izaya-kun."

"I know." He walked closer, leaning against the blond while staring into his eyes with a playful smile at his lips, whispering. "But you should show me, Shi-zu-o. ~"

Everything happened in flashes, Shizuo too anxious and nervous to really recall what happened, but they went straight to his room. It was amazing how Izaya was relaxed and confident. It actually made Shizuo feel better. They sat beside one another and Izaya shamelessly put a hand on Shizuo's leg and leaned in, slowly kissing his neck. That helped Shizuo to relax too, who slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to concentrate.

He was going to have sex. And not with anyone, but the boy he saw on a park once and instantly fell in love. The boy who later turned into his colleague, then his rival, friend and now boyfriend. Everything happened slowly. He remembered how he tried to push Izaya away but he never could. Izaya was always there, close to him, annoying him, helping him with so many unusual ways.

Now he's here. This is his chance. He's alone with this boy, the one he loves and he's about to make sex with him, like he's been dreaming of for so long.

He opened his eyes, finally finding his resolve. That was everything he wanted and he had no reason whatsoever to feel so ashamed. He turned his head and Izaya stopped kissing him and they stared into each other's eyes. Izaya smiled, seeing all that confidence in his eyes.

They both leaned, syncronized and harmonic, kissing. Shizuo nibbled on Izaya's lower lip, and then sliding his tongue into his, intertwing them together. The blond moved his hand to the brunet's face, caressing his cheek ever so gently before sucking on his tongue. Izaya parted his lips a bit wider and moaned lightly.

That made Shizuo's heart jump while his crotch heated up. At the same time he didn't want to rush anything, he was aware he couldn't take too long because Kasuka could be home anytime. Their kisses got a bit more intense and Shizuo laid Izaya down, lying besides him. They were so close, their breathing uneven and Shizuo could barely look away from Izaya's parted and wet lips. He leaned in again, kissing the smaller's man lips once again, sucking, nibbling and caressing everywhere he could while at it. His hands travelled to Izaya's waist, and then to his tight. He felt Izaya raising his leg only a little and Shizuo decided this was a small invitation to slide his knee between Izaya's, pressing it against his crotch. The brunet immediately reacted, moaning against Shizuo's lips and shyly moving his waist up and down against Shizuo's leg.

The blond's dick throbbed as he felt Izaya's own rubbing against his tight. They broke the kiss and Izaya groaned with abandon when Shizuo pressed his leg further against Izaya's crotch. He stared deeply into those ruby eyes and murmured.

"I want you… I want you so bad." They breaths were ragged and Izaya's eyes glinted.

"Let's do it, Shizu-chan." Shizuo nodded and moved, rolling Izaya over and towering over him.

The brunet spread his legs and the blond pressed their hips together. He desperately needed to rub his manhood against something and nothing felt better than Izaya's own right now. They kissed once more, Izaya hugging and pulling him closer while Shizuo quickned his pace and the bed shrieked. Izaya shivered, desperate to see how big Shizuo was, because he could definetely feel it throught his clothes. Then the blond sat up, pulling Izaya with him and sliding his hands under his shirt, pulling it of. The brunet copied him, unbottoning the blond's shirt and throwing it over on the floor.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second before the blond started undoing Izaya's pants. He was surprised at himself that he didn't simply rip everything, but rather patiently took them off. He laid Izaya again and started by touching his thigh, then he let his eyes travel down on Izaya's body. He had already noticed how perfect Izaya's legs were; during the physical education classes, he always paid attention to it.

He was pale in a sexy way, his nipples were pink and hard while his chest went up and down with his breathing. Then Shizuo looked to his stomack and his belly button, looking equally perfect. Shizuo felt his manhood throbbing again when he looked at Izaya's erection. The head was pink and perfect. The blond noted that Izaya had so few hair throughtout his body and couldn't help but find his pubic hair sexy; the blond moved his fingers to touch the mope of hair over Izaya's dick, feeling its texture and not even seeing how Izaya was nervously bitting his lower lip with his cheeks flushed. Then he moved his hand to his hard manhood.

It was the first time Shizuo was holding a dick other than his and he could help but adore it. Especially when Izaya moaned breathlessly under him, so he started to pump, making his boyfriend almost convulse under him.

"Ah, haa, ahn, S-Shizu…"

The way his name rolled out of Izaya's tongue was delicious and he loved feeling how his dick jumped with every sound that escaped the other's lips. Suddenly Izaya sat up again, sucking on Shizuo's neck while undoing his pants. Izaya sucked, licked and kissed on his neck like this was the best thing ever and the blond let out a ragged moan himself, while he felt his manhood being freed from his pants. He moved, helping Izaya and throwing his pants to the side. The brunet moved his hand to his erection, taking hold of it and pulling the skin down, revealing Shizuo's pink head. Izaya looked down at him, pumping slowly while his eyes flashed with lust.

"God, Shizu-chan… You really are big." He muttered under his breath, too caught up at the moment. The blond laid him again, planting kisses on his face, neck, chest and stomach, quickly and intensely. Izaya was squirmind under him, unable to prevent moans from escaping.

"S-Shizu…" He called lowly while spreading his legs wider. Shizuo forgot how to breathe when he saw Izaya's asshole, his ring of musles just a little darker than the rest of his skin. He didn't help himself when his fingers when down to the hole, caressing it gently and trying to press it inside. He furrowed his brows noticing that was easy, and that pain flashed through Izaya's expression. So, lubrification really was needed.

"Hold on a second." He got up and Izaya whinned in frustration, which resulted on Shizuo smirking. Nothing better than knowing his boyfriend needed him so. He walked to his desk and got his plastic bag, putting it over the bed and then going back to his place, between the brunet's legs.

"See? I'm back already, no need for more whinning." Izaya tried to glare at him but the blond quickly took hold of the lube, putting it on his index finger and trying to go into Izaya once again.

Truth was, he could barely hold himself any longer and he was so damn curious to know how it would feel to be inside of him. Dammit, it was tight, hot and wet. His manhood was already painful, just imagining by imagining it on the place of his finger. The way Izaya twisted and turned under him was also amazing.

He moved his finger up and down, slowly, curious, trying new angles everytime. Then he added a second finger, keeping the same movements from before. Izaya was panting and groaning each time, obviously enjoying himself. Shizuo didn't stop himself and started slowly pumping himself while watching his own fingers going in and out of the smaller man's body. After what seemed forever, Izaya said.

"E-enough… Fuck me already..!" Shizuo would gladly comply. He pulled his fingers out and got a condom from the bag, ripping the pacage off and putting it on his hard and leaking member. Then he got the lube and did his best to soak his dick. He figured that if his dry finger hurt Izaya, his dick had to be very wet to make him comfortable. Then he got hold of Izaya's legs and put them over his shoulders. Staring at him, he asked.

"Are you ready?" Izaya stared back and nodded with both hands close to his head, already gripping the sheets. Shizuo looked down and positioned himself, using his right hand to hold his own dick and press it against Izaya's entrance. His head went in and Izaya practcally screamed.

"Oh! Oh, fuck..!" The blond immediately pulled out, scared to hell of hurting his lover.

"Izaya, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Don't stop."

Shizuo blinked twice. "What..?"

Izaya glared at him. "Don't fucking stop." Shizuo took a deep breath and then put his head in again. Izaya held his breath; he actually liked how he felt right now; stretched by Shizuo's cock. He desired to have something big up into his ass since a long time, but never found the guts to buy a dildo. What would he do if his dad found out? So he would only fingerfuck himself and it definetely didn't prepare him enough for the real sex. Shizuo tried pressing further and Izaya opened his mouth on a silent scream.

"Hey… Relax." The blond mutered and Izaya nodded, trying to comply. Suddenly, Shizuo's dick entered further inside of him, but it felt better when he relaxed. He had never felt anything like this before; he was feeling so full… It was painful, but he couldn't help but like it.

At the same time, Shizuo was feeling all those muscles clamping down on him. He felt like his cock was on fire and he was desperate to just move and fuck Izaya's brains out. But he was still very afraid of hurting the brunet, so he would await for some kind of signal to go on.

After a while, Izaya reopened his eyes and stared into Shizuo's, nodding slowly.

"C'mon… Shizu-chan."

Shizuo moved his head and slowly moved his hips, pulling half his member out and then in again. Izaya moaned loudly and Shizuo decided he wouldn't stop this time; he just went on with the same rythym; in and out, slowly. Suddenly, Izaya cried out like never before.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, Shizuo!" The blond immediately knew he had hit the jackpot. Unable to contain himself, he moved a bit faster, aiming for his prostate again. Izaya moaned loudly once more, his knuckles turning white from holding the sheets so tightly. The blond kept moving and moving, each thrust a little harder or faster, wanting to melt from that delicious friction. Suddenly, Izaya's breathing got faster and he called out breathlessly.

"Shizuo, oh god, Shizuo, hnng!" And he came on large spurts all over himself but Shizuo didn't even notice since suddenly all of Izaya's muscles tightned around him. He held his breath and thrust twice more into that delicious body before cumming on the condom. Panting, he pulled out, staring at the body under him. Izaya had his eyes closed, enjoying his afterglow while Shizuo smiled satisfied, harshly pulling the used condom off and laying down besides the brunet, hugging him. He moved his face, pressing it against Shizuo's shoulder.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Shizuo finished his line, kissing his head gently. The brunet looked absolutely spent and the blond was feeling exhausted too. He just pulled his cobertor over them, embracing the small body once again.

The blond heard Izaya's breathing slow and steady, obviously asleep, so he followed his lover into his dreams, not letting go of him even for a second.

When he woke up, he felt lost and cold. Lost because he woke up and couldn't immediately figure out what was he doing at bed at the end of the afternoon and strangely out of place. Suddenly everything came back to him and he sat up, wondering where the brunet was until he heard the sound of water. Which meant Izaya was taking a shower. He grogly got up and walked to his bathroom, knocking.

"Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan? Come in, I didn't lock." The blond yawned and opened the door, going into the room. Sure, Izaya was naked, his ass right to Shizuo's direction. The blond sighed with a small smile on his face and simply got into the shower, closing the glass door behind him and putting his arms around the brunet's waist, who chuckled lightly.

"Hmn… I might get used to this." The blond smiled and murmured close to his ear.

"You should. I would love to take showers with you everyday."

Izaya raised his hand, holding one of Shizuo's.

"I would love to have sex with you everyday. Though it still hurts a bit…"

The blond frowned and pulled away just a bit, but Izaya held his hand where it was.

"I… Did I hurt you?" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me the puppy eyes again. Listen… I wasn't used to it, and it always hurts at the beginning, even to guys who don't have super strong boyfriends. It just stings sometimes when I move."

"Ah… Sorry." He murmured, hugging Izaya tighter.

"I know." They just stood there for a few seconds until Izaya said. "Shizu-chan should wash my back." The blond smiled.

"Sure." He got a sponge and wetened it, soaping it and then slowly rubbind the brunet's back with it. The smaller one smiled to himself, almost purring while the blond washed his back. This whole situation made Shizuo a bit horny. Izaya with his back turned to him, they both wet and naked. Slowly he snaked his hand around Izaya's body, caressing all his body; firstly from his stomach to his chest, then back down. The brunet shivered at his touch and laughed.

"Shizu-chan wants more?"

The blond gulped, leaning his head to kiss Izaya's neck. The brunet chuckled once again, turning his head so Shizuo had more space to do whatever with his skin. The blond put the sponge away and used his other hand to touch everywhere from the brunet's body, taking a little longer on his tighs.

"Izaya… You're just… perfect." Izaya only grinned in response, turning his body around to face Shizuo, who notted he was just as hard as himself. The blond took hold of both erections and used his left hand to pull Izaya closed, kissing him fully on the lips. Their tongues intertwined and cocks stuck together between Shizuo's fingers until he started moving. They both groaned into the other's lips and soon both were rolling their hips against the blond's hand until the messy climax fell upon them.

The blond milked them dry and the running water instantly cleaned them up.

"Ah… Teenage hormones, how much I love you." Izaya murmured breathlessly, still glued to Shizuo, who smiled a bit.

"And I love you."

Izaya grinned a bit like an idiot and retorted.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for both of them to get out of the shower and wear their pajamas; they were way more comfortable. Then they sat down on the couch with a blanket and started watching a movie. It wasn't much, but Shizuo didn't care as long as he could hug and stick his nose into Izaya's mop of dark hair, feeling his oh-so-nice scent. The lights were out and the sun had gone down a few minutes ago and it was at this moment when the front door opened. The couple didn't care to move away from one another. Izaya thought about it, but he figured that if Shizuo didn't care, it meant everything was alright.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka came into view, leaning on the door frame wearing his old roman soldier uniform replica.

"Kasuka." Shizuo and Izaya turned their heads to see him and Izaya cracked up.

"K-kasuka-kun, what are you wearing?"

His deadpan face didn't show any kind of emotion when he answered.

"I have a play to rehearse to."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you two watching a movie? May I join you?"

Izaya and Shizuo exchanged glances and Shizuo said.

"Sure, Kasuka, have a seat."

"Thanks." Then he sat down next to Izaya, removing only his helmet and falling in complete silence, like he wasn't there at all. Shizuo was feeling a bit nervous on being so close to Izaya next to Kasuka, but Izaya merely tightened his hand around Shizuo's, encouraging him, and that was more than enough. So the three boys silently watched the movie.

After the movie they went to bed. Shizuo did put a makeshift bed on his bedroom floor, and in the end, both boys slept on it. After all, they didn't know how long they would be able to sleep together like this. 

The next day, Kasuka went out before they even woke up. They ate some cake that his parents had bought together as breakfast and went to the couch, to talk and mainly, make out.

Shizuo was pretty sure these would be the best vacation on his life. He came to that conclusion when Izaya was sitting on his lap, grinding at him and moaning while at it. The blond focused on those wet reddish lips, those half-lidded eyes and it was interesting how he finally understood what 'bedroom eyes' meant. Because the way Izaya was looking at him right now could only be called that.

"Hng… Shizuo." He whispered, sending shivers down his spine. He held Izaya closer, trusting up on him through his pajamas pants until the brunet murmured.

"Oh… God, I need more. Shizu-chan, fuck me again." Those words make his dick throb desperately. He sucked on Izaya's jaw and nodded, quickly going away from him. Izaya immediately protested.

"Hey! Get back here, you protozoan!"

The blond merely turned his head, grinning at his desperation. "Relax, I'll just get the lube."

Izaya pouted while looking at him but got quiet. Shizuo ran back to his room, getting a condom and lube and coming back. The brunet was laying down, his erection at hand, pumping it with his legs spread. Shizuo felt all his blood concentrating either on his face or on his erection. Izaya had his eyes closed and his breathing came out on quick puffs of air.

Shizuo inhaled deeply and walked closer, sitting next to him. His boyfriend reopened his eyes, looking at the blond and masturbating faster, eliciting a moan from himself. The blond stared, seeing a bit of pre-cum gathering on Izaya's pink head and he took hold of his own erection. The brunet closed his eyes again and Shizuo knew he was close; then he held Izaya's wrist, stopping him from fisting himself.

"Hey!" He looked officially angry now but Shizuo was aware he was just bitching about having his orgasm denied.

"Shh… I want to make you cum." Shizuo saw a faint blush coming to Izaya's face, and he knew he was on the right track especially when he glued his lips to his ear and whispered.

"Spread your legs to me. I'll make you mine once more." The power trip would make him go crazy soon; Izaya shivered, blushed harder and slowly pulled away, laying down and spreading his legs just as Shizuo told him to. His eyes were pleading when he muttered.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan…" The blond smirked, loving this. So Izaya liked to be bossed around in bed? Who would know? He quickly took his pajamas out, keeping his breath steady. He held Izaya's legs and put them over his shoulders.

Then he tore the condom package and put it around his desperate manhood, soaking it with lube. He leaned, almost amazed at Izaya's flexibility with his legs when he started nibbling on the brunet's neck, while slowly pushing his hips and entering his boyfriend. This time was easier than the last one; Izaya was more used to it and his hole was still a bit stretched from last day.

"Hnnnf… Oh…" The blond parted his lips, slowly licking Izaya's neck, before sucking at it at the same time he started moving his hips, pulling his member in and out. The brunet's moans filled the room and Shizuo was feeling even better with all this. He felt kind of proud, albeit embarrassed, that his neighbors might be hearing Izaya's moans, knowing that he was getting lucky.

Getting addicted to those sounds, Shizuo snapped his hips with more strenght and now, Izaya practically screamed.

"Oh! Shizuo!" Yup. Now his neighbors surely knew who was having sex. But suddenly Shizuo felt his erection being involved by something extremely hot.

"Fuck!" He pulled away quickly and Izaya groaned with abandon.

"What the hell? Shizu!"

"The condom broke." He stated while pulling the rest of the latex off his cock. Dammit. Now that they were almost there.

"What?"

"Wait, I'll get another one on my bedroom." He moved to get up, but Izaya held his wrist.

"No fucking way. I need your cock inside of me _now_." The blond tried to protest.

"But Izaya, I don't have any condoms here…"

"Don't care. Just do it. It was my first time and yours too. We won't get anything."

"But…" The taller was still uncertain until Izaya whispered.

"Please."

Then he nodded, positioning himself once again. Izaya quickly lay again and immediately put his legs around his neck again. Shizuo smiled lightly at him and got the lube again, now putting it directly around his erection.

"I'm going in." He felt like he should warn and Izaya nodded while closing his eyes. Shizuo pressed in and held his breath. Now he could feel it all perfectly. Izaya's hot muscles around him in a way he could feel everything, every contraction, every movement. "God…" He murmured without his breath, starting to move his hips again while Izaya moaned once more.

This time he didn't hold himself so much. He moved, quickening his pace while leaning and breathing, kissing, nibbling on Izaya's neck who happily groaned and moaned with every thrust.

Shizuo moved his right hand to Izaya's erection, pumping him quickly. He wanted him to cum; he was curious to feel the brunet tightening around his dick again. Izaya moaned a bit louder and came in no time. He was probably close from his orgasm before and  
Shizuo got what he wanted. Suddenly his dick was stuck into that combined convulsing muscles, while his insides milked Shizuo dry. He pulled out slowly and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Izaya's face, kissing his lips gently. The brunet was breathing hard under him and he whispered.

"I love you, Izaya."

He got an immediate answer. "I love you too, Shizuo."

* * *

"Ne, ne…"

"So how did Shizu-chan met Iza-iza? Did you always hate him?" He clenched his fists. A girl with black clothes and dark hair was asking him with a strange glint on her eyes. He didn't know why she was asking him about Izaya, but he was trying to be nice since she was a friend of Kadota's. It was hard when the subject was the informant so he answered.

"Yeah. I hated the flea since the beginning. Shinra introduced us and I immediately said 'I hate you.' We never got along. I hate him." He tried to keep his conversation short. He quickly glanced to Kadota and he looked back. Shizuo was sure he could trust his long-time friend.

"Kyaa! You went to highschool together, right? You, him and Dotachin too, ne?" The blond clenched his fists. That was the nickname Izaya gave their friend and it kind of hurt to remember about it. Thinking about Izaya was usually a sensitive subject and the blond felt his anger building. He stood up and walked out of the Russia Sushi, getting a cigarette from his pocket. Unfortunately, the girl ran after him and her blond friend too, probably trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Erika!"

"Shizuo-san! Wait! We have lots of things to talk about Iza-iza! Were you two at the same class? Did you guys hang out? After you two graduated, you kept seeing him?"

Shizuo's walking came to a halt. That girl was annoying him, what the heck was that all about? Hang out? Of course they did. Everytime they could, they would…

* * *

Everything went smoothly and perfecly. Their vacation was great and they met almost everyday, still never hugging or kissing in public. Shizuo didn't mind. He knew what his relationship with the brunet was so it didn't matter if others thought they were just friends. Above all, they didn't argue much. Izaya was always joking and provoking Shizuo, but he didn't react to any of those. He was like a tammed lion; in fact, his parents notted how the blond had been calm during the past weeks and they were happy about it.

Shizuo even decided he should introduce Izaya to them, during a weekend after school was back.

"Hey… Mom, dad?"

"Yes?" They looked up from the dinner table, Shizuo standing by the doorframe.

"Can I bring a friend to have lunch with us tomorrow?" His parents glanced to one another and his mother smiled.

"Sure, darling. What friend are we talking about?"

"Izaya-kun." Now they changed worried glances.

"But wasn't Izaya-kun…"

Shizuo smiled a bit, waving his head.

"No. Now we get along very well." His mother smiled again and his father said.

"Okay. Bring him tomorrow then." The blond nodded and walked away. Tomorrow he would say Izaya was not only a friend, but his boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, Shizuo was pacing around on his room and Kasuka watching him.

"What if they don't like him?" Kasuka followed his steps with his eyes.

"They will. And even if they don't, you can't hide forever, nii-san."

"Right." He turned, walking on the other direction. "Do you think dad will hate me? You know… for dating a guy?"

"I think that if he can calm you down, they won't mind."

"Right…" Shizuo's heart jumped when the doorbell rang. "Fuck. It's Izaya." Then he rushed downstairs, only to find his mother opening the door to Izaya, who gently smiled at her, introducing himself.

"Hello, Mrs. Heiwajima. How are you?" And of course, he gave her a box of chocolates. "Since Shizuo likes sweets so much, I figured you and Mr. Heiwajima might like them too. ~"

"Oh, my. Such a nice boy. Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun is here." The blond chuckled, walking over. He had forgotten all about Izaya's charm.

"Yeah, I saw him. Hey, Izaya." He looked at the brunet, who stared back smiling at him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Mrs. Heiwajima walked past them, carrying her box of chocolates.

"Dear! Kasuka-kun! Izaya-kun is here, you two should welcome him." Shizuo glanced back just to see if anyone was watching before stepping out and half-closing the door.

"Hey." He murmured and leaned, kissing his boyfriend's lips. "Listen, they still think you're my friend, if you rather not to, we don't have to tell."

Izaya merely shook his head. "No. I'll never be able to tell my parents about us, so I think I… want yours to know." The blond smiled sympathetically.

"Alright. Come on in, then." They walked in side by side and Mr. Heiwajima and Kasuka were coming down, to say hi to Izaya.

"So you're Izaya-kun, heh? It's good to finally meet a friend of Shizuo."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Heiwajima. Since you're Shizuo-kun's father."

Kasuka came closer. "Orihara-kun. We should watch movies together again."

Izaya smiled broadly. "Sure! We definitely should." Mr. and Mrs. Heiwajima glanced at one another confused, but didn't say anything. Shizuo was feeling a bit uneasy but Izaya had this charisma so he always managed to make people like him, when he wanted to. He could be pretty hateful too.

"Since Izaya-kun came here to have lunch, we should eat, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, sure! Let's sit down, come on. You too, Kasuka." So everyone went to the table and sat; Mr. Heiwajima at the smaller corner, Shizuo and Izaya on one side and Mrs Heiwajima and Kasuka on the other side. Kasuka didn't say anything at all, he simply served himself with some pasta and started chewing.

"Kasuka! You should let the guests serve themselves first." Mrs Heiwajima exclaimed, surprised at her son attitute.

"Orihara-san isn't a guest anymore, Kaa-san." His mother looked offended but Izaya quickly added.

"Oh, there's no problem, Mrs Heiwajima! I don't mind!" Shizuo was amazed at how Izaya could talk to his family like he knew them for years. He was such an extrovert and of course, good with dealing with people. His parents were focused on Izaya; asking questions about all kinds of subjects, even his opinion about politics, topic which Izaya gladly took in and talked about it with different points of view.

Shizuo felt a bit disturbed, getting himself wondering if Izaya wasn't too smart for him. Or if Izaya liked that kind of subject he didn't care nor interested him. He looked down at his own plate, almost empty, thinking that maybe he wasn't the best person for Izaya; he would never be able to talk about politics and economy like Izaya did. Where the hell did he learnt all those things anyway?

Glancing around, he noticed how Izaya couldn't eat because his parents made him keep on talking, so putting a hand on Izaya's leg, he said.

"Mom, Dad, maybe you should let Izaya-kun eat before it gets cold." His parents immediately fell back.

"Oh! We apologize, Izaya-kun! It's just that it's been a long time since we had such an interesting conversation like this."

"Don't worry, Mrs Heiwajima. I enjoyed our conversation very much."

"I could say the same, Izaya-kun! You're very mature for your age." Mr Heiwajima added. Then finally, the table got quieter while Izaya ate, though Shizuo tried to talk a bit so it wouldn't get uncomfortable for everyone. It did anyway.

When it came to dessert, they had ice cream. Again, Kasuka served himself first, ate and said "I'll be in my bedroom", excusing himself from the table. The other four were eating silently until Shizuo's mother said.

"Well, Izaya-kun, you're such a nice boy. Thank you for having lunch with us today."

"In fact, Izaya-kun, you're a nice fella. It's good for Shizuo to have friends like you." The blond shifted uncomfortably on seat and muttered.

"Actually, he's not…"

Both his parents looked at him surprised, but Izaya merely smiled at him, nodding encouragely.

"'He's not'? What do you mean, Shizuo-kun?"

He took a deep breath, keeping his head up and staring into his parents eyes.

"He's my boyfriend."

If Shizuo was worried about any kind of uncomfortable silence, this was the worst. His parents stared at him dumbfolded, waiting for someone to jump in and say it was a mere joke. When nothing like that happened, his mother asked quietly.

"Is it… Is it true?"

Izaya held Shizuo's hand over the table and Shizuo blushed at how his parents followed this movement with their eyes.

"Yes, it's true." The brunet added with a light smile. Mr and Mrs Heiwajima stared at them silently again until his dad got up.

"I'll excuse myself." And walked out on them. Shizuo's mother stared helplessly at his back, like she didn't want to be left alone with both boys in that situation. Then Izaya muttered.

"I should go." And got up. Mrs Heiwajima didn't answer and Izaya walked away from the dinner table, walking towards the door. Shizuo rushed after him, half-closing the door after him once again.

"That didn't go very well."

Izaya smiled at him. "Nah. I don't think so, Shizu-chan. They were surprised, but your dad didn't scream at you or anything like that. They'll accept it soon."

Shizuo held both of Izaya's hands. "Are you sure?" And leaned in, kissing his lips. Izaya smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

And damn, he was. In a few days, his parents apologized from acting like that and asked him to bring Izaya for lunch again. Shizuo was happy that his parents liked him and that they accepted him as his boyfriend. The only bad thing about all that was that soon, Shizuo's mother was trying to drag them out to help her to buy clothes. Shizuo got annoyed with that, but Izaya seemed to genualy like fashion.

"Do you think the red one is better? Or the yellow one?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, bored. "I don't know. They're the same!" But Izaya would soon interfere.

"The red one, Mrs Heiwajima… It suits you way better. ~"


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, winter fell upon them. One day, going from school to Shizuo's home, the blond notted Izaya wasn't wearing a scarf, even though his neck was totally exposed to the wind. He was worried, especially when Izaya coughed.

"Izaya, why aren't you wearing a scarf? You'll get sick like that."

"Oh, Shizu-chan, don't you remember? I threw my scarf away last semester, when you said it didn't suit me."

Izaya managed to make Shizuo fell totally guilty. "That was because I didn't want to see anymore hickeys! When you were wearing that thing… All I could think about were those markings on your neck." Again, a pang of jeously flared on his chest. "Why did you had them anyway?"

Izaya chuckled lightly. "I bothered Shiki-san all day long… Trying to seduce him and everything. I was very frustrated since you didn't give a damn about me but who knew? It worked better than I thought, if you're still jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous!" He retorted, even though he knew he was. Why the hell did he call him 'Shiki-san' still? "I just don't like people messing with what's mine."

Izaya laughed. "Shizu-chan, that's called jealously." Shizuo halted, making Izaya stop too.

"No. It's possessiveness." He grinned and leaned, stealing a kiss from a startled brunet. Then he began to walk again.

"Hey! That's unfair. You should at least kiss me straight, it's not like anyone is watching."

"Nah, I'd rather kiss you when we get home." Then he unrolled the scarf on his neck and put it around Izaya's, then around his again. "For the time being we can share my scarf, though."

He brunet grinned and held his hand. "You're so gay."

"Look who's talking."

"Since we're on this subject, I should let you know that I miss your dick." The blond blushed furiously.

"Wha-? See? You don't even care about me, only about sex."

"Don't be silly, Shizu-chan." He looked up, managing to seduce him with his look. "I'm just saying… I would love to get fucked by you. It's been some time."

"Yeah… It's true." He was still blushing but when they got home and found out that Kasuka was the only one there, Shizuo locked his bedroom, turned on his radio very loud and layed Izaya down on his bed, kissing him fully on the lips, being corresponded intensely by the brunet. They had gaven up on the condom for some time now. As long as they were only seeing each other and already fucked skin-to-skin, it didn't really matter anymore.

They kissed and undressed, Shizuo marking his teeth on Izaya's chest until the brunet pushed him away.

"Wait… I want to try something." He pushed the blond and crawled between his legs, holding his cock and slowly pumping him. Shizuo blushed, pretty sure Izaya was about to suck him off. Jackpot.

Izaya leaned in, pulling the skin down and licking all around on Shizuo's pink head, making him gasp. Then he moved, curiosly pressing his tongue on his dick's base and licking it until the tip.

"Oh, Izaya…" The blond moaned his boyfriend's name, moving his hand to hold some dark locks of hair. Izaya licked that response and with his eyes full of lust, raised his head just a bit, provoking the blond with all he had.

"Hm? Tell me what you want, Shi-zu-chan.~" Shizuo held himself to not kill Izaya, who was playing games at moments like these. But Izaya made all this very hard by fisting his erection while asking with a tesing smile. "Tell me."

He groaned and said. "Fuck, Izaya! Suck me, already."

"I didn't hear you right. ~"

Now the blond really wanted to kill him. Instead, he pushed Izaya's face against his cock, rubbing it against his cheeks. "Suck me. Now." The brunet moaned and reopened his lips, taking Shizuo's manhood on his mouth, starting to suck on his head. The blond threw his head back, feeling so fucking well on that hot and wet paradise. The fact that Izaya liked so much to be bossed around in bed surprised him every time.

Izaya started moving his head up and down, moaning sometimes in a way that sent vibrations all over Shizuo's cock. He knew he wasn't going to last and when that ball of pleasure gathered on his lower body he warned Izaya.

"Izaya, I'm going to cum..!" He pulled Izaya's hair so his face was away from Shizuo's manhood, but the brunet had other thoughts when he pushed his face against the blond's cock, taking his white cum on his cheeks, hair and mouth. Shizuo gapped at the sight of Izaya's face covered by his semen, feeling like a spoiled king. Especially when Izaya licked his own lips with his eyes closed and swallowed.

That sight made Shizuo's dick grow hard again immediately and Izaya smirked at that.

"Shizu-chan tastes amazing." The blond blushed hard, really hard and retorted.

"So who's gay one now?"

Then he proceeded to fuck Izaya on his bed and curiosly lick his face clean while at it, though he wouldn't call that weird taste 'amazing'.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kadota called Shizuo. He and Izaya were lazily hugging at the couch, watching a movie. At seeing the number, Shizuo frowned curiously and Izaya stretched to see who it was, giving him a 'I-don't-know' look.

"Kadota?"

"Shizuo, can we talk?"

The blond shrugged, curious. Kadota sounded abated. "Sure, man. What's up?"

"Oh… Man… Nadeshiko and I broke up." The blond jumped from the couch, grabbing his own hair and pacing around. Izaya stared at him, curious.

"What? What do you mean, 'broke up'? What happened?"

"She said things weren't the same any longer. Listen… Can we meet?"

Shizuo nodded, he had no idea of what do say or do. "Of course, Kadota. Where?"

"I'm at the park right now."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." He turned it off and Izaya asked.

"Nana-chan broke up with him?"

Shizuo nodded, dumbfolded, and Izaya got up. "Well… Go meet him then. I'll see you tomorrow." The blond felt his heart shrink and held his hand.

"Izaya… I'm sorry." The brunet smiled at him.

"Never mind, Shizu-chan. I know you two were pretty close. That's why I started calling him Dotachin, to see if you would get jealous."

Shizuo furrowed his brows. "What, really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you should see him. We can hang out tomorrow."

"Thanks. You're the best boyfriend ever." He murmured and kissed his cheek.

"Geez, that was cheesy, Shizu-chan." He retorted smiling. "Now go, go. I'll go home, call me at night, ok?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

_And we're getting closer and closer to an ending, eh... _  
_Thank you so much for you, reviewers. You always make my day. _  
_And for the ones who read my other stories, I'll update them as soon as I finish this one. _  
_I hope you guys keep reading and stay well. s2  
_

* * *

And so, he walked out to meet his friend at the park. During the walk he kept thinking what kind of thing he should say to Kadota. He began by trying to put himself on his spot; how would he feel if Izaya dumped him? And what kind of words he would like to hear if that happened?  
He gave up on this whole idea since it pained him too much. After all he's been through, he didn't like the mere thought of Izaya dumping him.

Shizuo looked around when he got to the park and found his friend sitting down on a bench. Sighing, he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Kadota- kun."

The other simply moved his head, muttering. "Hey." Shizuo felt that this situation was awkward so he put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Now he felt dumb too, since the answer was pretty obvious. When he didn't get a response, he asked. "What happened? Want to talk about it?"

Surprinsigly, Kadota started talking. "A few days ago she started acting weird. I mean… She was still nice and all, but she always seemed to be too busy to spend time with me. So… I was kind of unsure already. Then she called me, saying she had something important to talk about. Heh… Of course, just hearing that, I knew what was going on. I tried to prepare myself, but when she said it... Oh, man."

He sighed heavily and Shizuo tried to comfort him somehow by slowly moving his hand over Kadota's shoulder.

"What did she said?"

Kadota covered his face with his hands, sighing once more. "That she didn't like me the way she did anymore. That she was sorry but that there was nothing she could do. Damn… I want her back. I would do anything to get her back."

The blond felt his heart sinking. How could he comfort Kadota like that?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? If you knew this was happening…"

"You were too busy with Izaya." The blond felt a pang of guilt on his chest. "Don't think I'm not happy for you, I am. But since you started dating him, you've been spending less and less time with me and Shinra. Izaya too, of course. But sometimes I really miss my silent friend." Shizuo gulped and pulled his hand away, looking to his feet. After a few moments of silence, he muttered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were… Pushing you away."

"Heh. It's funny, Shinra misses you guys too. To think that we worked so hard to see you together, since Shinra knew what Izaya felt and I knew what you felt, but now it feels very lonely to eat at the rooftop alone."

Shizuo was feeling awful and heavy-hearted. He didn't know his friends felt this way, though he knew he should. After all, that was what he felt when Izaya was grounded and he couldn't meet Kadota because he was with Nadeshiko.

"Sorry. I'll talk to him. Things will go back to normal."

They spent some time staring at the people around them, silently, until the skies got orange and they decided they should go home before it got dark.

"Hey, man. Thanks for coming, I'm feeling better."

"Don't have to thank me, that's what friends do, right?"

Kadota smiled sightly. "I guess. I'm glad I have a friend like you, Shizuo."

"I could say the same, Kadota."

And so they walked on separate ways. Shizuo was thinking hard, deciding that he surely needed to spend more time with them that with Izaya, but that lasted for only a few days.  
Soon Izaya was pulling him away and he would happily go, enjoy his free time with his lover. During that time, maybe by loneliness, Kadota entered into a group, called 'The Blue Squares'.

* * *

One day at school, Izaya looked unhappy.

"Izaya-kun, what's up?" Shinra asked, care-free like he always was. Shizuo was coming into the classroom at this exact moment.

"My father is coming back from his trip. It means it's the end of my freedom again."

Kadota, who was close to them, asked. "Doesn't he still think you date …?"

None of them needed to hear her name to know who he was talking about. "Well, yeah. It doesn't mean he'll let me come home late. And it's not like I could use that excuse any longer."

"Oh." Shizuo murmured while he sat down in front of him. "We'll find a way, just like last time."

"Yeah, I hope so." Izaya sighed, shrugging. "It's just that I have a bad feeling about all this."

The rest of the day went by just as anorther day. Graduation was closer everyday that passed by and all students were anxious for it. Except for Izaya. He was always quiet, so unlike him. Shizuo was worried but there wasn't anything he could do. Izaya had to go straight home and he asked Shizuo not to walk with him; he was always afraid his father would see them together.

His parents asked about Izaya more than once and they couldn't understand how a father could treat his son like that. Once, Shizuo was doing schoolwork at his bedroom at night when his mobile phone rang. The name on the screen was Izaya's.

"Izaya?"

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

"Hey… Are you alright?"

"Yeah, except for my dad, everything's fine. Listen, sorry… I haven't spent much time with you, neh?"

The blond sat down on his bed. "Don't worry. I know it's not your fault."

"Yeah… But it is my dad's fault, and since he's not going to apologize, I am."

He chuckled lightly. "Sure. Are you doing you're history homework? I am."

"Nah, did that earlier today. Now I'm just bored, like many days since my dad arrived."

"Oh, well. Soon he'll be gone again and you'll practically live with me again. My parents miss you already, they ask about you every day."

He heard Izaya's voice laughing. "Oh, my. I like your parents too, Shizu-chan. I miss going to your house every day. Miss going out with your mom to choose clothes or talking about politics with your dad. Above all… I miss so much being with you. Kissing you. Having you to fuck me."

The blond blushed and that last commentary went straight to his groin. "Me too. Where are you?"

"My bedroom. Why?"

He inhaled deeply, partially embarrassed by this but couldn't help himself. He whispered. "Lay down and touch yourself." His only response was silence on the other side and so, he blushed hard. "No, wait, forget this."

"No! Go on, Shizuo. I was just… surprised." The blond heard something shifting on the other line and then Izaya's voice came up again. "Where should I touch myself?"

The blond closed his eyes, imagining Izaya on his bed. "Your stomach, slowly. Then… move up and caress your nipples until they're hard. Pinch yourself if you have to."

He heard a few sounds again, then a small whimper. Yeah, Izaya was definitely pinching his nipple.

"T-they're hard, Shizu-chan."

"Good, take your shirt off and your belt, slowly. Then I want you to touch your tighs."

"Hn… Okay, hold on." He heard more movements and after a few seconds, Izaya got the phone again and murmured. "Ah… I'm getting hard, Shizu…"

Shizuo could only wish to be besides him right now. "I want you to take your pants off and pump yourself, slowly."

"Okay…" The blond grinned, moving his hand to hold his own erection. "Hng… What else, Shizu-chan?"

"Pump harder. I want to hear you moaning my name." With his eyes closed, he could see Izaya shivering at his words while obeying.

"O-oh… You'll need more to make me say your name. ~" The blond almost laughed. Oh, Izaya, always making himself so difficult.

"Fine. Lick your finger, the left one. And stuck it in your ass, as deep as you can."

After a few seconds, he heard a louder moan. "Oh! Ah…"

"Move your finger and say my name."

"H-hhng, Shizuo… "

"Say it again." The blond got rid of his pants, pumping himself harder.

"Shizuo..!"

"Izaya…" He murmured on the phone, fisting faster. It had been some time since the last he jerked off so he knew he was close. The way Izaya was saying his name, he was too. "Don't stop pumping. Stick another finger."

"Hng! Shizuo!"

"Izaya..!"

"Shizu-chan, oh… I love you. I love you so much." The blond felt his heart filling with joy. And of pure pleasure.

"I love you too. Izaya, I love you."

"Oh, god..!"

"Fuck." He came all over his sheets, panting lightly. He heard Izaya panting on the other side too. They kept silent for some time, enjoying they're afterglow even if separated from one another.

"I should take a shower before my dad gets home."

"And I should clean my sheets."

"Oh, Shizu-chan. ~ You came all over your bed? What a waste… It would taste better on me." The blond blushed and chuckled.

"Shut up, Izaya…"

"I'm being honest here!"

"Right… So, good night."

"Good night, Shizu-chan."

"I love you."

"I love myself too. ~" The blond rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Asshole. Slept tight, see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you… I love you."

He grinned like an idiot and turned the phone off. God, they spent a lot of time on the phone. He hoped Izaya wouldn't get in trouble for that. That routine kept going; sometimes, Izaya would call him at night even though he was weird and distracted all day long. Shizuo started longing for those calls. Izaya was always so sweet at night, repeating he loved him, when during the morning he would be distant and quiet.

Still, he was content with everything. He just hoped Izaya was alright. One day everything changed when he got his usual phone call.

"Hey."

"…"

"Izaya?" He called cautiously, since he got no response.

"S-Shizu…" Shizuo's heart broke when he heard Izaya's voice cracking up.

"Izaya? What happened? Hey, talk to me."

"My dad… Hgh…" His heart flipped listening to his sobs. He had no idea what to do.

"Do you want me to go there?"

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm fine… Look… I'll always love you."

The blond had no idea of what to say. "Me too. I'll love you until the day that I die." Izaya cracked up and cried harder. Shizuo tried again. "Hey…"

"Look, I gotta go. Night." Shizuo didn't even have time to retort, Izaya hang up on him. Shizuo was left alone, broken and helpless. Was Izaya really alright?

The following day, Izaya didn't go to school. Shizuo tried calling but to no use. He was getting more and more worried and tried calling all day long. He locked himself in his room and had no idea what to do. He couldn't go to Izaya's home, right?

So he anxiously waited for the following day.


	14. Chapter 14

Izaya was there. He rushed towards him.

"Izaya, are you alright?" When he turned, Izaya had a purple eye and his wrist was broken. "Hey, Shizu-chan." The blond stared at him. His heart stopped and he stood there, staring at his boyfriend's face who was wearing a sad smile.

"Izaya..." The blond clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to control his rage. "I'll kill him. He did this to you, right?"

"He broke my phone. I was sad for that."

"Why?" The blond was growling.

"He put a microphone on my room. He heard… Everything we've been talking. Heh. That was stupid. I should have guessed."

"That's crazy." He put his hands over Izaya's table. "Move in with me. I mean… My parents won't mind, especially if they see you right now."

The brunet merely shook his head. "Don't be crazy, Shizuo. Forget it."

"How the hell do you want me to forget this?"

Izaya glared at him. "Forget it, Shizuo."

Shizuo sat down, furious at himself, at Izaya's dad, at Izaya. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He could run away from home. And live with him.

After all, he decided to listen to Izaya and pretend he forgot everything. But how could he? Of course, his purple eye didn't take long to recover. A lot of people asked;

"What happened to your eye, Izaya-kun?"

"Oh? I got in a fight in the streets."

And everybody believed it. Izaya was getting even more distant. And Shizuo was feeling worse every day it passed. His parents noticed but didn't have the nerve to ask about it. Kadota had been very distant too. It had been ages since he talked to Shinra last. And Kasuka was busy too. He had no one to talk to.

He had no one to talk to.

Finally, graduation came. Izaya's wrist was finally better. It had been a few days since they last talked fine with each other. Shizuo was aware he had been a pile of stress. In the end of the ceremony, Izaya called him to a corner.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?" Izaya was using that false smirk he used when he was hiding something. He stared deep into his eyes, but couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"So since highschool is over we should get into real life, huh?"

The blond furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I figured an uncultured brute as you wouldn't understand. C'mom, Shizu-chan. I have been fooling around, but since I'm tired of this, I'm breaking up with you."

Shizuo's heart stopped. "What?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You couldn't have honestly believed I liked you. Me, the great Orihara Izaya, fall in love with a monster like you?"

The blond felt his heart heavy and his eyes misty. He didn't know how to deal with this. No… This couldn't be true.

"But you… All that time we've been together… "

"Yeah, yeah, it was a nice game. It was funny how a monster like you could get possessive over a person. Seems like monsters can love; sad thing no one loves him back."

The blond clenched his fists. So it had been a game since the beginning? Izaya was just playing with his feelings.

"Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyya…" The brunet smirked at him.

"Oh?"

The blond was already lost at his rage. He had been building so much for a long time now, he couldn't hold back. "I'll kill you, flea." He grabbed the closest thing he could and threw into Izaya's direction. The brunet dodged and rushed out of Raijin.

"Izaya!" Shizuo ran after him, grabbing something else. But Izaya was faster and had a lot of shortcuts. How the hell the flea was so good at climbing fences, damn. Then, he saw Izaya getting into a black car. Shiki's car, Shizuo instantly recognized. He remembered how Shiki said Izaya would go back to him sooner or later. As soon as he drove away and got out of sight, he dropped the pole he was holding on the floor and fell on his knees, tears filling his eyes.

Only after half an hour he stood up and walked home.  


* * *

After that, he didn't see Izaya for quite some time. The first couple of months were impossible. All day long he would wander around without any kind of focus or objective. But somehow he found ways to distract himself.

Except when he laid down his head on the pillow at night. Then everything would come back to him, everything he had lost… All the kisses they shared, damn, how much he missed that tongue, those eyes, that voice. And soon he felt his eyes brimming with hot and bittersweet tears. He couldn't help but think that maybe, if he did something different, things wouldn't have ended the way they did.

Sometimes his heart would try to say to him that all those words Izaya said couldn't be false. Then the more rational part of him would say it could. The flea was playing with him all along.

He started smoking during this time. He was too stressed and he felt he needed a new addiction. He also started working but his rage always got in his way and he got fired many times, oh so many times. With time, he bought a small apartment for himself.

Izaya had soon become a forbidden subject to the Heiwajima family so nobody ever mentioned anything about him. Also, Kasuka's career was finally beginning when he got a part for a movie. Unfortunately for Shizuo, they had even less contact now, but he was happy for his brother.

He even forgot his pain for a while. If he could describe it, it was just that so much time had gone by since he last saw Izaya he kind of forgot how intense his feelings were. Or maybe he had just went numb; he just couldn't feel it anymore.

Until he saw Izaya again. He was wearing tight pants, a v-neck black shirt and a parka jacket, was looking older but Shizuo recognized him immediately. The blond felt his heart jumping; somehow stirring to life after those couple of years. All his pain, care, sorrow, regret, love… Everything came back to life.

"Oh? Shizu-chaaan!"  
The brunet waved and Shizuo gulped. No, no, no, this was more than he could handle. He tried to ignore him.  
"Hn? Have you gone deaf? Figured your brain is so under developed that this would happen."

Shizuo clenched his fists. He had to remind himself that the brunet never felt anything for him.

"Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya… Pay attention to me. I don't want you close to me, so disappear."

And that was how everything started. He got fired again and ran after Izaya the whole day. This started happening monthly, weekly, daily. If someday Shizuo was moved by love, now he was moved by hate. He hated Izaya for playing with him even thought he knew what Shizuo felt was true. He hated Izaya for not loving him back. He hated Izaya for making him feel so bad and so… good. So alive.

After those years that had merely gone by, Shizuo felt like living once again. Even if it was to kill the fucking flea… Even thought he knew he would never be able to really kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

One day, the police came after him. He couldn't quite catch what was happening until he saw that familiar fur jacket behind one of the cars. Of course, Izaya was behind all this.  
"!"

That night at jail was agonizing. He would stalk around, angry. He couldn't understand why! Why Izaya framed him anyway? That didn't made sense… at all. He thought while leaning his hands on the cold wall, sighing. He just couldn't get any of this.

The next day he was free, but he had lost his job, unfortunately. He still couldn't put a finger on this, because obviously the police would find out about Shizuo's innocence so he couldn't understand why Izaya would do this. Still, that didn't matter anymore. Somehow he found Tom soon after and was lucky to find a job with his senpai.

Everytime he saw Izaya his heart jumped uncomfortably. And that started happening more than he felt comfortable with. He was very aware of what he still felt towards Izaya, even though he was hiding it with all his might.

Still, when he thought nothing made sense anymore, the world caught him by surprise. Going up the staircase of his apartment there was someone sitting next to his door. He recognized the clothes immediately and growled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh my, Shizu-chan. I came here just to see you and you treat me like this?"

"Tch." He opened the door and Izaya stood up. "Go away." He tried to close his door, but Izaya stopped it with his foot.

"C'mon. Let me in." He asked with what sounded a sincere voice. The blond hesitated but then walked in, leaving the door opened. The brunet walked behind him, closing the door with a slight smile on his face. Shizuo got a cigarette and sat down on the couch, lighting it and putting between his lips.

"When did you start to smoke?"

"After highschool."

"Oh, I see." They fell silent and Shizuo closed his eyes. Then Izaya sat down on the other side of the couch, making the blond reopen his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I missed you." The blond growled.

"Don't screw with me, Izaya."

"Why do you think I am screwing with you, Shizu-chan?"

"Fuck." He got up, pacing like a caged lion to the window. "You are. Fuck. That's all you do. Dammit. You know what I feel about you. Stop this. I can't take this any longer."

It was the first time he was honestly talking about his feelings in a long time. Except once, when Kasuka asked why he didn't try to get a girlfriend, that maybe he would get better if he found a nice girl to be with him. He just rejected the whole idea… Because no girl would replace Izaya.

Izaya moved and Shizuo stressed when he felt arms around him. Part of him wanted so much to let himself go into that embrace.

"Let go, Izaya. I'm not kidding."

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan…" The blond growled and turned, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to ever see you again."

"That would make you feel better?"

He fell silent.

"Eh, Shizu-chan? Never see me again? Is that what you really want? Would you be happy… If that happened?"

The blond looked down and threw his cigarette through the window. "No. That's not what I really want. But since I can't have what I want, I would rather never see you again."

"What if you could?"

His heart stopped. "Again. Don't fuck with me, Izaya. I am not your fucking toy."

"I'm not." They fell silent again.

"You… You never liked me. You're bored again? You want to play a game with me? Sorry, I don't want to play anything with you."

"I'm surprised you believed me."

"…What?"

"I told you so many times I loved you. Over and over again. I'm surprised you honestly believed me the one time I told you I didn't."

The blond's mind was racing, trying to understand the information he was receiving.

"But…"

"Listen, I came here to explain myself. Will you let me?"

The blond sat down in silence looking down and Izaya sat next to him. Even without Shizuo's agreement, Izaya started talking anyway.

"That day… My father heard everything he tapped and then attacked me. It was horrible… He started screaming that as long as I lived under his expenses, I had to do whatever he wanted me to. At that moment I decided I wanted to have my independence."

"I..!" The blond tried to intervene, but Izaya cut him short, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Shizuo. Just imagine how things would have been if I started living with you. I would be forever dependent on you and your parents. The whole idea is absurd… What if we got into a fight and I had to move out? Living with you was out of question. I had to build my own life."

"Fine. But then how that yakuza guy gets in this?"

"Shiki-san… Well, of course, the fastest way to win my own fortune and independence was underground. I started dealing with the yakuza and with information. Shiki-san was my only way to this. He is still one of my best clients."

"Tch. You didn't have to break up with me. Why did you have to lie to me?"

The brunet smiled lightly. "I was afraid you might do something and get arrested. Seriously, your temper could make something bad happen and I couldn't let that happen."

The blond raised his head just a bit, growling. "Oh? How come you got me arrested then, Izaya-kun?"

"Hm… Well, that's another subject. Shizu-chan, that night, I got my father killed."

Shizuo's expression softened, turning into a surprised one. "What?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you walking around while that happened. You tend to be always around when I try to do something and I didn't want to get you involved."

The blond looked down again, closing his eyes. He couldn't get himself to believe this all. He rubbed this forehead with his fingers for a moment and then moved to get another cigarette but Izaya took it from his fingers. "Hey!"

"Smoking is bad for you." He leaned closer, whispering. "And I don't like the taste of it."

The blond groaned but didn't pull away this time. "Fuck you."

"Shizuo… You said you still have feelings for me. You also said that you still wanted me. Why are you holding yourself back?"

"You could be lying and I can't go through that again. You have no idea what I went through while you were building your empire, killing your dad and whatever. I won't stand having you leaving me again."

Izaya smiled, holding Shizuo's chin and turning towards him. He kissed his lips, pressing a deeper kiss which Shizuo submissively accepted. Shyly, he moved his hand to Izaya's hips, slowly caressing it. Izaya came closer and put his arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss. The blond felt that familiar tongue, that warmth he learned to love so much.

He found his resolve. Fuck everything as long as he could have Izaya right now… Even if it was a lie, he just wanted to take this man right here and now, just feel him one more time. He grabbed him on his arms and carried him bridal-style to his bed. The brunet moaned when laid down and Shizuo towered over him, kissing him all over again, Izaya moaning into his mouth. The blond interrupted the kiss, he still had something to ask.

"Damn… Izaya, just…" He swallowed, nervous, while Izaya looked up at him. "You'll never leave me again?"

"Never. I love you, Shizuo. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." The blond closed his eyes, his heart filled with happiness. He nodded slowly and Izaya whispered into his ear.

"Tadaima…" The blond smiled lightly, kissing him fully on the lips again.

"Okaeri."

* * *

_And so, we have an ending. _  
_Thank you for all readers and reviews and everything, you guys make my day. :3_  
_Take care! s2_


End file.
